


Drodzy Avengers...

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Identity Reveal, M/M, Weapon X Project, before Deadpool, uwielbiam je
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Wade ma nowotwór, a w zasadzie czterdzieści. Całe dnie spędza w szpitalu, czekając na koniec swojego marnego żywota. Pewnego dnia wysyła do Avengers list z prośbą o spełnienie jego marzenia - spotkania Spidermana. To miał być żart spowodowany nudą i samotnością, ale superbohater naprawdę się zjawia. Dzień później także. I dwa dni. Trzy, a nawet tydzień później. Wade szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że się zakochał. Szkoda tylko, że zostały mu trzy miesiące życia.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ma pan raka, panie Wilson.

Jak bardzo by chciał, by powiedział to do niego właściciel sklepu zoologicznego podczas wręczania mu akwarium z jakimś zielonym skorupiakiem, a nie lekarz onkologii w szpitalu.

\- A konkretniej, ponad czterdzieści nowotworów.

No i chuj, nie mogło być gorzej. Po co komu jeden rak, skoro można mieć ich o trzydzieści dziewięć więcej?

Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że jego życie będzie usłane różami. Miał gówniane dzieciństwo, dorastał w patologii. Nawet nie marzył, że po czymś takim zostanie porządnym obywatelem. Próbował. Jako członek armii chciał choć trochę przysłużyć się ludziom. Nie wyszło. Więc został najemnikiem. Ze swoim wojskowym przeszkoleniem nie było mu trudno, wiedział gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabić, wiedział jak śledzić. Jedyne co było dla niego przeszkodą, to fakt, że można go było zabić. To i tylko to powstrzymywało go od brania wielu zleceń niemożliwych do wykonania dla zwykłego śmiertelnika.

To nic, było wiele innych celów, które mógł bez problemu eliminować. Naprzykrzający się stalkerzy, dupki nie przestrzegające zakazu zbliżania, zwyrodnialcy kręcący się w pobliżu szkół, mordercy. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało mu się przyjąć zlecenie na kogoś, kto nie dopuścił się jakiejś zbrodni – mniejszej lub większej. Nie dlatego, że miał problemy z eliminowaniem kogoś takiego, po prostu mało kto chciał takich ludzi zabić, a jeśli już, to płacili naprawdę mało. Nie miał ochoty bawić się w mordercę zdradzającej żony czy męża albo sąsiada słuchającego głośno muzyki. Potwierdzone info, kiedyś wspólnota mieszkaniowa złożyła się na nagrodę dla niego w zamian za zabicie studenciaka puszczającego na cały regulator Black Sabbath.   

Bycie najemnikiem miało swoje plusy i minusy. Plusem na pewno były pieniądze jakie można było na tym zarobić. Minusem zaś było stanie się celem publicznym numer jeden kilku mafii czy organizacji przestępczych. Ale to nic, nie miał rodziny, o którą musiałby się martwić. Matka nie żyła od dawna, ojciec trochę krócej, ale tego sukinsyna sam by podsunął płatnym zabójcom. Jeszcze by im kwiaty wysłał za zabicie go. Żony nie miał, dzieci też nie. Był sam jak palec, nie musiał się martwić, że ktoś skrzywdzi mu bliskich.

Przez brak rodziny nie miał też nikogo, z kim mógłby podzielić się wieściami o chorobie. Było mu nieco samotnie z tego powodu. Gdy jego stan pogorszył się do tego stopnia, że musiał siedzieć cały czas w szpitalu, za towarzystwo miał tylko niezbyt miłe i opryskliwe pielęgniarki, które chyba pracowały za karę, bo nawet nie dawały się wciągnąć w rozmowę. Kilka razy miał nawet wrażenie, że nie podadzą mu morfiny, która z każdym kolejnym dniem była mu coraz bardziej potrzebna. Ale to może jego wina, bo za dużo gadał i tylko je tym denerwował.

Tak więc jego życie było zawsze do dupy, ale nawet jeśli nie było najlepsze, nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że skończy w łóżku szpitalnym, faszerowany lekami i krojony praktycznie co tydzień. Gdy wyobrażał sobie swoją śmierć, widział się w akcji, jak ginie od kuli albo w wybuchu czy w innej podobnej scenerii. Chciał choć trochę umrzeć jak bohater, którym nigdy nie był. Odebrano mu nawet to. Nienawidził swojego życia nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Całe szczęście niedługo miało dobiec końca. Lekarze wróżyli mu jeszcze trzy miesiące, nie więcej. O ile wcześniej sam się nie ukatrupi nie mogąc znieść bólu, który miał się tylko pogorszyć.

Bez żadnego wsparcia ze strony nieistniejącej rodziny czy całkowicie realnych pielęgniarek, szybko popadł w depresje. Miał najlepsze warunki, na jakie było go stać, wydał całą swoją kasę na luksusy, a mimo to nawet na chwilę nie potrafił zapomnieć, że zmierza na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Po pewnym czasie odechciało mu się nawet żartować. Sytuacji nie pomagał fakt, że jako dorosłą osobę, nie obowiązywało go żadne specjalne traktowanie. Tyle się słyszy w telewizji o wspieraniu biednych, chorych na raka dzieciaczków. Przekażcie pieniądze, przekażcie szpik!

Nikt nie przekazał ani jednego, ani drugiego na biednego Wade’a Wilsona. Żadna fundacja się nim zainteresowała, nawet sam szpital przestał walczyć z nowotworami i skupiał się wyłącznie na łagodzeniu bólu. Po co zbierać pieniądze na kogoś, kto ma czterdzieści nowotworów skaczących mu po bebechach jak akwizytorzy po osiedlu? To byłoby marnowanie pieniędzy i czasu. Takich jak on nie próbowało się ratować.

Wkurzało go tylko, że nikt nie stara się go pocieszać. Gdzie było jego marzenie, które postarają się spełnić nim umrze? Gdzie wizyta klauna czy psa? Gdzie jakikolwiek psycholog? Bo co, bo miał trzydziestkę na karku, to można go olać?

Siedział więc tak, dzień po dniu narzekając na swój los, gdy wpadł na głupi pomysł. Poprosił pielęgniarkę o kartkę papieru i kredkę. Starając się odwzorować dziecięce pismo jak tylko potrafił, nabazgrał na papierze kilka zdań, zaadresował list i kazał go wysłać wraz z adresem zwrotnym na kopercie. No i już. Skoro nie chcieli mu spełnić marzenia, to zrobi to sam. I tak nikt tego listu nie przeczyta, a przynajmniej trochę poprawił sobie humor pisząc go. Chciałby zobaczyć minę tego, ktokolwiek przeczyta jego krótką wiadomość.

_„Drodzy Avengers!_

_Mam na imię Wade mam szeźdź lat i mam raki wszędzie. Czterdźieści! Bardzo chciał bym poznać Spidermana proszę._

_Wade”_


	2. Chapter 2

Wade nie miał pojęcia czy jego list został dostarczony albo nawet wysłany. Nie zapytał pielęgniarek czy spełniły jego prośbę czy uznały ją jako pieprzenie chorego pierdziela. Sam też zbytnio się tym nie interesował, w końcu to był tylko żart i wcale nie oczekiwał, że ktoś z Avengers, a tym bardziej Spiderman się pojawi.

\- Nie wyglądasz na sześć lat.

Tym większe więc było jego zdziwienie – i przerażenie – gdy usłyszał te słowa w trakcie jedzenia śniadania, na które składała się szklanka soku pomarańczowego i dwa tosty z dżemem z czego jeden wylądował właśnie na podłodze.

\- Ale wszystko inne to prawda – odparł i spojrzał na swoje niedoszłe śniadanie. – Niech to, spadła dżemem do dołu. Szatan jest blisko.

\- Czy to miał być jakiś żart?

Wade w końcu odwrócił się w stronę okna, gdzie na parapecie siedział Spiderman we własnej osobie, ze swoim charakterystycznym wdziankiem i w ogóle.

\- Nie, kiedy tost spada dżemem do…

\- Nie tost – przerwał mu bohater, a oczy jego maski zwęziły się, jakby mrużył pod nią swoje własne oczęta. – List.

Spidey sięgnął ręką do biodra i wyciągnął spod kostiumu znajomą kopertę.

\- Skoro o to pytasz, to tak – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę przyjdziesz.

\- Dostaję całkiem autentyczny list, który jak wierzyłem został napisany przez chorego dzieciaka. Oczywiście, że przyszedłem. – Spiderman wyrzucił list przez okno i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – A teraz wychodzę.

\- Zaczekaj – zatrzymał go, gdy bohater odwrócił się i zamierzał wyskoczyć. – Wiem, że skłamałem co do wieku, nie powinienem, przyznaję, ale cała reszta to prawda. Mam nowotwory i chciałem cię poznać. Naprawdę przydałoby mi się towarzystwo.

Zaczynał już wariować od ciągłej obecności pielęgniarek i lekarzy, którzy na tym etapie choroby patrzyli na niego bardziej jak na obiekt doświadczalny niż na pacjenta. Zaledwie wczoraj prześwietlili go od stóp do głów i jeden z doktorków wydawał się być naprawdę podekscytowany, gdy na zdjęciach zobaczył prawdopodobnie kolejny, rozwijający się guz. Nic nie było jeszcze potwierdzone, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego śledziona miała nowego lokatora.

Spiderman westchnął i wystrzelił sieć, ale nie w kierunku budynku, a w sufit i jednym sprawnym ruchem przeskoczył na ramę łóżka przy nogach Wade’a, kolejną siecią zamykając za sobą okno.

\- No dobra, zostanę – zgodził się i przykucnął.

Pierwszy raz widział go z tak bliska. Kilka lat temu miał okazję zobaczyć go, gdy Spidey przelatywał mu nad głową podczas wizyty w Nowym Jorku. Jeszcze nie był aż tak popularny czy rozpoznawalny, ale nawet wtedy zrobił na nim wrażenie.

Spiderman był prawdopodobnie jego ulubionym superbohaterem. Pozostali też byli spoko, zwłaszcza Kapitan Ameryka, ale to pajączek miał to coś. Był po prostu tak dobry, aż do porzygu. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, by kogokolwiek zabił, nawet najgorsze szumowiny czy krwiożerczych kosmitów. Imponowało mu to, jak przez tyle lat udało mu się utrzymać liczbę zgonów z jego ręki na poziomie zero.

No i strój był po prostu piękny. Zwłaszcza teraz, z bliska, nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Wyglądał na spandeks i był ciekawy, czy ma rację. Miał ochotę go dotknąć, ale nie należał do osób, które bez pozwolenia kogoś obmacują. A w przypadku Spidermana byłoby co obmacywać. Jego kostium opinał go idealnie we wszystkich równie idealnych miejscach, nie pozostawiając za wiele wyobraźni.

Wade zdał sobie sprawę, że oblizał usta dopiero, gdy już to zrobił.  

\- To czym się zajmujesz? – zapytał przyglądając się bohaterowi. Nadal trochę nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten naprawdę tu był. Może u schyłku swojego żywota wreszcie dopisało mu szczęście. Szkoda że tak późno, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Zapobiegam kradzieżom, ratuję ludzi, powstrzymuję inwazje kosmitów. No wiesz, wszystko to czym zajmują się superbohaterowie – odpowiedział Spiderman jakby od niechcenia.   

\- Brzmi fajnie.

Zabijanie ludzi było fajne, ale ratowanie musiało być jeszcze fajniejsze. Ta cała sława i uwielbienie tłumów musiało być czymś wspaniałym.

\- A ty co robisz?

Miło było, że Spiderman chciał sam kontynuować rozmowę. Choć pewnie robił to z litości, a nie ciekawości.

\- Aktualnie umieram. – Spojrzał na monitor pokazujący jego parametry życiowe. Mało z niego rozumiał, ale wiedział na pewno, że serce wciąż mu bije. – Ale przedtem byłem najemnikiem.

\- Żartujesz.

\- Nie.

\- Zabijałeś ludzi? – Spidey zmienił pozycję, pochylił się bardziej do przodu i napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gotowy do ataku lub obrony. Zabawne było to, że przestraszył się umierającego zabójcy do wynajęcia.

\- Z ochotą – odparł szczerze. Może nie powinien, mógł skłamać, w końcu najemnik nie musi być mordercą, a Spiderman ewidentnie nienawidził morderców. Możliwe że właśnie pokazał swojemu szczęściu środkowy palec. Taki odruch.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

\- Przecież nie pójdziesz na policję i nie wsypiesz gościa goszczącego u siebie czterdzieści nowotworów – zauważył i zabrał się za jedzenie drugiego tostu, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając bohatera z oczu.

\- Musisz ciągle powtarzać ich liczbę?

\- Czterdzieści nowotworów Wade’a… - zamyślił się, spoglądając w sufit. – Myślisz, że zdążę napisać książkę?

\- Wychodzę.

Spiderman zszedł z oparcia łóżka i podszedł do okna, otwierając je i wspinając się na jego parapet.  

\- No weź, mam raka! – zawołał za nim w przypływie paniki Wade. Nie chciał, by wychodził. – Nie bądź taki.

\- Posiadanie raka nie czyni z ciebie mniejszego mordercy – zauważył bohater, przyglądając mu się z niechęcią. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Czytanie emocji z maski było trudne.

\- Najemnika – poprawił.

\- Jedno i to samo.

\- Na swoją obronę dodam, że nie zabiłem nikogo od pół roku – próbował dalej. Musiał jakoś zatrzymać tu Spidermana. Nie chciał znowu zostać sam.

\- Bo jesteś chory.

\- A może dlatego, że się zmieniłem? – zasugerował z nadzieją. Jednak niepotrzebnie wypaplał to, że zabijał ludzi.

\- A zmieniłeś się?

\- Cóż… nie.

Spidey westchnął i znów odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Do widzenia, Wade. Zdrowia.

\- Czekaj! – zawołał znowu. – Zostań… proszę.

Nie przypuszczał, że te kilka minut rozmowy tak poprawi mu humor. Był naprawdę samotny od dłuższego czasu i w końcu mógł pogadać z kimś innym niż pielęgniarkami, które kontakt z nim ograniczały do minimum. Jasne, nie zaczął rozmowy zbyt dobrze, Spidey prawdopodobnie go nienawidził za to zabijanie ludzi. Sam się trochę nienawidził, ale po prostu robił to w czym jest dobry. To że czerpał z tego przyjemność, to już inna sprawa.

Spiderman bardzo długo nic nie zrobił, ani nie uciekł, ani nie odpowiedział mu w żaden sposób. Wade zaczął się niecierpliwić i miał już pyta, czy zamierza w końcu zostać czy nie, gdy bohater zamknął okno i ułożył się na parapecie w wygodnej pozycji.

\- No dobra – zgodził się. – Zostanę.

\- Dzięki, Spidey – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając w jego stronę tost. – Chcesz kawałek?

\- Już jadłem.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i wziął kęsa.

\- Mają tu żarcie lepsze niż w historiach, które słyszałem – powiedział z pełnymi ustami. – Ale i tak wolałbym coś porządnego. Mógłbyś mi coś przynieść, dam ci kasę.

\- Nie powinieneś mieć jakiejś restrykcyjnej diety? – Spidey patrzył się na niego cały czas, ale nie wyglądał już na zdenerwowanego. Musiało do niego dotrzeć, że nie ma co się bać chodzącego nowotworu.

\- Meh. I tak umieram, więc co za różnice, czy wykończy mnie rak czy tłuste żarcie – stwierdził nonszalancko. – Jeśli przyniesiesz mi soczystego hamburgera albo jeszcze lepiej, taco, to będę ci wdzięczny do końca życia… czyli przez jakieś trzy miesiące.

\- Zostały ci trzy miesiące? – zdziwił się Spiderman, a w jego głosie już było słychać współczucie.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że mam szanse na wyzdrowienie?

On sam nie miał jej nawet na początku, bo już wtedy wiadome było, że nowotworów jest za dużo.

\- Nie, ale nie wyglądasz na umierającego.

\- Trafiłeś na jeden z dobrych dni – wyjaśnił i przeczesał włosy. A raczej przeczesałby je, gdyby nadal je miał. Chemioterapia skutecznie pozbawiła go bujnej czupryny. Teraz miał tylko łysą czaszkę do gładzenia.  Tęsknił za swoimi włosami. – Trafiają się gorsze.

\- Jak złe?

\- Tak złe, że mam ochotę się zabić.

Spidey odwrócił wzrok, ale nie na długo. Nawet przez maskę mógł poczuć na sobie jego współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział cicho. – I przepraszam za to jak wcześniej cię potraktowałem. Zapomniałem się.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia  – rzucił oschle. Współczucie nie zwróci mu zdrowia.

\- Nie przepraszam dlatego. Potrafię być dupkiem, a nie powinienem.

\- Bo jestem umierający?

\- Bo jesteś człowiekiem.

Spojrzenie Spidermana było tak intensywne, że musiał odwrócić wzrok, nie wiedząc jak na nie zareagować – złością czy wdzięcznością.  

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu mnie nienawidziłeś – zauważył. Spidey był oschły, tak oschły, że to aż bolało.

\- Nie nienawidziłem ciebie tylko tego, że jesteś najemnikiem – wyjaśnił bohater zeskakując z parapetu i podchodząc bliżej. – Dlatego zachowałem się jak dupek, ale nigdy nie życzyłbym ci śmierci. Mam po prostu awersję do ludzi używających broni w złej sprawie i czasami mnie ponosi, zapominam że to wciąż ludzie tacy jak ja tylko wybrali złą drogę. Ale wierzę też, że każdy może się zmienić.

To wszystko brzmiało pięknie. Za pięknie. Spiderman musiał być bardzo młody, bo wciąż miał ewidentne problemy z postrzeganiem świata takim, jakim był. Ale ten może właśnie tego potrzebował. Kiedy ostatni ludzie na ziemi będą się wybijać, Spidey wciąż będzie wierzył w to, że mogą się jeszcze pogodzić. Było w tym coś pocieszającego, na tyle że Wade miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy przypomniał sobie, że życie i ludzie tak nie działają. Nic nie jest tak proste jak świat w mniemaniu dziecka.  

\- Tacy jak ja się nie zmieniają.

\- Nie zmieniają czy nie chcą się zmieniać?

Wade autentycznie nie wiedział, jak na to pytanie odpowiedzieć, więc bardzo odważnie postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie? – zapytał.

Spidey nie wydawał się rozczarowany przekierowaniem rozmowy na inny temat, wprost przeciwnie, nawet tak jakby odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znów zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce na poręczy łóżka.

\- Co?

\- Zwierzątko z sieci. Proszę!

Popatrzył na bohatera najlepszym szczenięcym wzrokiem, na jaki było go stać. Spodziewał się każdej reakcji, w tym i takiej najbardziej negatywnej, ale parsknięcie go zaskoczyło.

\- Jesteś niedorzeczny – stwierdził Spidey, ale pomimo tych słów odsłonił swój nadgarstek, na którym znajdowało się jakieś urządzenie. Pokręcił coś na nim i znów je zakrył, chwilę później wystrzeliwując na otwartą dłoń lepką sieć o konsystencji bitej śmietany, która jednak szybko twardniała i przypominała bardziej plastelinę.

Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak Spiderman nieudolnie próbuje uformować z sieci jakiś logiczny kształt. W pewnym momencie zauważył przez maskę, jak w skupieniu wystawia język.

\- Jesteś w tym beznadziejny – stwierdził po pewnym czasie Wade, gdy kolejne próby formowania zwierzątka nic nie dawały.

\- Zamknij się, pierwszy raz to robię – odgryzł się Spidey, ale po chwili z westchnieniem rzucił masę z sieci w jego ręce. – Ty spróbuj.

\- Na pewno poradzę sobie lepiej od ciebie.

Pierwszy raz dotykał pajęczyny Spidermana i nie było to najprzyjemniejsze uczucie. Sieć lepiła się niczym klej i nie chciała się odczepić nieważne jak mocno ciągnął. Po kilku próbach uwolnienia się, skończył z obiema dłońmi zlepionymi ze sobą nawzajem.

Spojrzał zaniepokojony na bohatera.

\- Spokojnie, rozpuści się sama za parę godzin – obiecał wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Chyba.

\- Chyba?

\- To nowy typ sieci, dopiero ją testuję – wyjaśnił i zmienił ustawienia z urządzeniu na nadgarstku, z którego wystrzelił kolejną pajęczynę. Tym razem było to kilka pojedynczych lin, które rozwiesił od sufitu do oparcia łóżka. Stworzył z tego swoje własne oparcie, na którym się położył, nadal znajdując się na wprost Wade’a.

\- Pielęgniarki nie będą zadowolone. Teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego tylko kłapać dziobem przez parę godzin. – Jeszcze raz spróbował uwolnić ręce, ale sieć była naprawdę mocna, co w sumie nie powinno go dziwić. W końcu musiała utrzymać ciężar dorosłego faceta huśtającego się z niesamowitą prędkością pomiędzy budynkami. – Hej, zawsze mnie to interesowało. Ile płacą ci Avengers?

\- Chciałbym, żeby mi płacili – odpowiedział Spiderman i westchnął. – Może wtedy nie musiałbym zalegać z ratami za czynsz. A ty ile zarabiasz? Sądząc po pokoju, raczej stać cię na luksusy. Pamiętam jak potrącił mnie samochód, gdy miałem pięć lat i wylądowałem na noc w szpitalu. Nie przypominam sobie takich wygód.

To fakt, miał wszystko co najlepsze. Wygodne łóżko, własny telewizor, dvd, konsole do gier, a w szafce przy łóżku leżał schowany tablet. Tylko na żarcie nie miał wpływu dlatego przy tych barbarzyńskich racjach, jakie mu dawali, większość czasu spędzał głodny.

To mu przypomniało, że wciąż nie skończył śniadania i nie miał nawet jak kontynuować. Po chwili namysłu nachylił się do talerza i chwycił tost w zęby, ostrożnie odgryzając kawałek i przeżuwając go tak, by reszta nie wypadła.

\- Wszystko zależy od roboty – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. Dziwnie było rozmawiać o swojej pracy, gdy jeszcze kilka minut temu omal nie sprawiło to, że Spiderman sobie poszedł, a teraz sam o to pytał.

\- No ale tak mniej więcej.

\- Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy? Sto. Różnie.   

\- Sto tysięcy! – Spidey aż spadł ze swojej sieci.

\- Ludzkie życie jest całkiem cenne – dodał Wade, dalej starając się jeść tost samymi ustami, które miał już umazane dżemem.

\- Powinno być bezcenne – stwierdził bohater podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Nie w tym świecie, dzieciaku.

\- Nie jestem dzieciakiem – oburzył się.

\- Myślisz jak dzieciak.

\- Wal się, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Wade roześmiał się, a tost wyleciał mu na talerz. Śmianie się trochę bolało, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie.

\- W życiu bym się nie domyślił – stwierdził rozbawiony i otarł z oka łzę, której jednak nie wywołał śmiech.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, staruszku. – Spiderman ledwie zdążył wrócić na swój prowizoryczny hamak, gdy coś zadzwoniło mu u pasa. – Cholera.

\- Kłopoty? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Avengers mnie wzywają, muszę spadać – wytłumaczył i ruszył w stronę okna.

\- Hej, a co z sieciami?! – zawołał za nim spanikowany, wskazując jednocześnie na swoje sklejone ręce.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, rozpuści się za godzinę lub dwie. Na pewno. – Spidey otworzył już okno i był gotowy do skoku.

\- Co się stało z chyba?

\- Tylko się z tobą droczyłem – zapewnił i puścił mu oczko, co wyglądało dość absurdalnie wykonane za pomocą maski. – Miło było cię poznać, Wade.

\- Ciebie też.

Spiderman zasalutował i runął bezwładnie w dół. Wade już po chwili usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos wystrzeliwanej sieci i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że zaczęły go od tego boleć policzki. To był z pewnością miły dzień, jeden z lepszych w jego życiu. Spotkał swojego idola i choć początek nie należał do najlepszych, jakoś się dogadali. Spidermanowi nie przeszkadzało nawet to, że jest najemnikiem.

Żałował, że nie mogli się spotkać w innych okolicznościach, kiedy nie był umierający. Może nawet zostaliby wtedy przyjaciółmi, nadawali na podobnych falach. Tylko czy gdyby nie nowotwory, to ktoś taki jak Spidey zainteresowałby się zwykłym najemnikiem? Chyba tylko w kontekście zostawienia go policjantom do aresztowania.

Mogli się dogadywać jak nikt inny na tej planecie, ale dalej pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów. Spidey był tym dobrym, on tym złym. A dobrzy goście nie przyjaźnią się z tymi złymi. Mogą im co najwyżej współczuć, gdy czekają na śmierć.

Pomimo tych pesymistycznych myśli, Wade nie przestał się uśmiechać. Choć raz postanowił spojrzeć na wszystko z pozytywnej strony. Poznał Spidermana, nic innego się teraz nie liczyło.  


	3. Chapter 3

\- Czy ktoś zamawiał taco?

\- Spidey!

Wade nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy w oknie zobaczył Spiderman trzymającego papierową torbę, która podejrzanie meksykańsko pachniała.

\- Cześć, Wade – przywitał się bohater i wszedł do sali, zajmując swoje miejsce w nogach łóżka.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Wade. Nie spodziewał się ponownej wizyty, zwłaszcza że pierwsza była wynikiem oszustwa. Potem jeszcze to przyznanie się do zabijania ludzi. Był pewien, że to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi Spidermana na własne oczy i pozostaną mu tylko gazety i telewizja.

\- Chciałem przeprosić za to, jak okropnie cię potraktowałem – wyjaśnił i rzucił mu torbę z jedzeniem.

Wade od razu ją rozpakował, wyjmując ze środka trzy taco, burirto i kubek pepsi. Ze wzruszenia musiał otrzeć łzy z oczu. Tak dawno nie widział meksykańskiej kuchni!

\- Cóż, jestem okropną osobą… - przypomniał i wgryzł się w pierwsze taco, pojękując obscenicznie, gdy każdy składnik został wychwycony przez jego kubki smakowe.

\- Mimo wszystko należą ci się przeprosiny. – Spiderman rozsiadł się wygodnie, znów rozwieszając z sieci oparcie. – Wszystko okej?

\- Hmm? – Przyjrzał się bohaterowi, który odwdzięczał mu tym się tym samym. – Umieram, nic nie jest okej.

\- Wiem, tylko… - Oczy jego maski zwęziły się jakby w zmartwieniu. – Wyglądasz strasznie.

Wade miał dostęp do lustra tylko wtedy, gdy miał na tyle sił, by myć się bez pomocy pielęgniarki lub pielęgniarza. W innych przypadkach, by się sobie przyjrzeć musiał polegać na smart fonie lub tablecie. Ale nawet bez patrzenia w swoje odbicie wiedział, co Spidey ma na myśli. Był potwornie blady, policzki miał zapadnięte, podobnie jak pozbawione blasku oczy. Nie mówiąc już o trzęsących się rękach, co próbował zamaskować podczas jedzenia.

\- W takim stanie nawet w makijażu wyglądam strasznie – odparł i puścił Spidermanowi oczko. Chciał żeby ten zmienił temat, bo niby o czym tu rozmawiać, ale bohater nie odpuszczał.

\- Boli cię?

\- Wszystko – westchnął i spojrzał na rurkę, która była podpięta do jego ramienia. Trącił ją palcem. – Ale dają mi morfinę, więc idzie wytrzymać. – Kłamstwo. Aż do pojawienia się Spidermana zastanawiał się, czy nie zacząć wrzeszczeć z bólu. Teraz w ogóle nie wchodziło to w grę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Nawet jeśli, to co mógłby zrobić, żeby mi pomóc? – spytał poważnie. – Masz coś mocniejszego niż morfina?

\- Nie, przykro mi.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i ugryzł kolejny kawałek taco. Nie był głodny, rano gdy podali mu śniadanie, to natychmiast je zwrócił. Aktualnie był podpięty do kroplówki, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić swojego ulubionego jedzenia.

\- Niepotrzebnie. To ile ci wiszę za żarcie?

\- Nic, to prezent.

\- Daj spokój, moje pieniądze niedługo przepadną, a tobie na pewno się przydadzą. – Sięgnął do szuflady po swój portfel, gdzie trzymał trochę pieniędzy. Wyjął ze środka studolarowy banknot i podał go Spidermanowi. – Trzymaj.

\- Stówa? – Spidey natychmiast odrzucił forsę. – Całość kosztowała dziesięć dolców.

\- Uznaj to za zaliczkę na przyszłość. – Wade nie zamierzał ustąpić i ponownie rzucił setkę w kierunku bohatera. – Będziesz moim dilerem meksykańskiego żarcia.

\- Nie. – Banknot znów do niego wrócił, a Spiderman patrzył teraz na niego z determinacją. – Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy wolno ci to jeść.

\- Wolno. – Odrzucił banknot, ale ten szybko do niego wrócił. – Bierz go albo wsadzę ci go do gaci.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na striptizera? –spytał Spidey.

\- Czasami. W moich snach.

Tym razem gdy rzucił pieniądze, nie wrócił one do niego, a Spiderman westchnął pokonany i schował banknot do pasa ze sprzętem.

\- Jesteś dziwnym facetem, wiesz?

\- Powiedział gość ubierający się w oczojebny spandex.

Materiał maski w okolicach ust Spidermana napiął się nieznacznie. Uśmiechał się.

\- Masz mnie.

Wade odwzajemnił uśmiech i kontynuował jedzenie. Zwykle dużo gadał nawet podczas posiłku, ale tym razem obawiał się, że jeśli zbyt często będzie otwierał usta, to zaraz wszystko wyrzyga, a nie chciał, by Spidey to widział. Cisza jednak była nie do zniesienia, więc po dokładnym przeżuciu kolejnego kęsa i połknięciu go, zdecydował się otworzyć paszczę w celu mówienia.

\- To czego wczoraj chcieli Avengers? – spytał. Nie pytał tylko dlatego, by przerwać ciszę, autentycznie był ciekawy. Nawet ze względu na swój zawód nie spotykał raczej superbohaterów na swojej drodze. Prędzej tych, których ci ścigali. Osobiście znał jedynie Wolverina, o ile tego dupka można było nazwać bohaterem. Pomimo przynależności do X-Manów, bliżej mu było do samozwańczego mściciela. Coś jak Daredevil, z tym że rogacz działał raczej zgodnie z prawem, a wiecznie naburmuszony rosomak miał większość praw w dupie.

\- Liczyłem na jakąś jatkę, ale to było tylko wezwanie na trening – odparł Spidey z rozczarowaniem. – Jak zwykle skopałem każdemu dupę, żadne wyzwanie. Nie wiem po co Kapitan mnie zawsze ściąga.

\- Powinienem był dopisać w moim liście, że chcę też spotkania z Kapitanem – stwierdził Wade. – Facet ma prawie setkę, a wygląda jak model. Nogi same się przed nim rozkładają.

\- Eww, przestań – poprosił bohater. – Facet jest moim idolem, nie każ mi sobie tego wyobrażać.

\- Dał Hitlerowi w mordę. Nie mów, że cię to nie podnieca.

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Wcale tak!

\- Wcale nie!

\- Wcale nie!

\- Wcale ta… Nie nabierzesz mnie na to – ostrzegł go Spider.

\- Prawie mi się udało – zauważył z uśmiechem i zdał sobie sprawę, że ból jest jakby mniejszy. Kto by pomyślał, że endorfiny okażą się silniejsze od morfiny.

\- Prawie – przyznał i znów się uśmiechnął. – Tak czy inaczej, było nudno, nie ma co opowiadać. A jeśli naprawdę chcesz poznać Kapitana, to mogę z nim pogadać. Choć był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy o tobie powiedziałem.

\- Opowiedziałeś mu o mnie? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Zapytał jak poszło moje spotkanie z sześciolatkiem.

\- I co im powiedziałeś?

 

Kiedy Thor, Clint, Tasha i Scott leżeli już na ziemi – wszyscy poza Natashą pojękując z bólu – Peter postanowił pochełpić się nieco swoim spektakularnym zwycięstwem i z dumą zaczął prężyć muskuły przed Kapitanem, który nie był ani trochę pod wrażeniem. Pewnie dlatego, że miał większe mięśnie. No cóż, nie wszyscy zostali potraktowani koksem podczas transformacji. Całe szczęście pająki są silniejsze niż wyglądają.

\- Okej, okej, wystarczy – powiedział mu z uśmiechem Steve.

\- Świetnie jest wygrywać – stwierdził i przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem. – Prawda, koledzy i koleżanko?

Natasha posłała mu złowrogie spojrzenie podczas wstawiania z ziemi. Będzie musiał uważać, na pewno szykowała zemstę.

\- Jeszcze się na tobie odegram – odgrażał się Clint. Nawet łuk nie pomógł mu w czasie walki. Strzały latają wolniej niż kule, a z unikaniem tych drugich nigdy nie miał problemu.

\- Gdzieś już to słyszałem – zastanawiał się na głos Peter. – Wiem! Od ciebie. Po czterdziestu ośmiu wcześniejszych sparingach.

\- Liczysz je? – zdziwił się Scott.

\- Jasne. Przed snem zamiast owiec.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny.

\- I jakimś cudem zawsze wygrywam. Gdzie mój złoty medal w kopaniu dupsk?

\- Peter, twoja pycha cię kiedyś zgubi – ostrzegł go Kapitan.

\- To też już słyszałem.

Steve pokręcił głową i opuścił arenę treningową. Wszyscy podążyli za nim, ale rozeszli się w swoich kierunkach. Tylko Peter dołączył do Kapitana i razem poszli do Tony’ego, który monitorował każdy moment treningu, by później móc go przeanalizować i wypunktować wszystkie słabości każdego z nich.

\- Wiesz, Peter? – odezwał się Stark, gdy weszli do jego laboratorium. – Powinieneś dostać dożywocie za nie wzięcie ze sobą pająka, który cię ugryzł.

\- Um, wziąłem, zdechł jak pszczoła po użądleniu – powiedział i zajrzał Tony’emu przez ramię. – Zresztą skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ten pająk dał mi jakieś moce? Czułem się dobrze po ugryzieniu.

\- FRIDAY zauważyła, że jesteś nieco szybszy niż miesiąc temu. Ćwiczysz to jakoś, czy jak?

\- Nie, jestem po prostu tak niesamowity – odparł z dumą.

\- Niesamowicie pyszałkowaty – zauważył Steve. – Tak w ogóle, jak poszło spotkanie z dzieciakiem?

Peter ściągnął maskę i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Cóż… udanie. – Co innego miał powiedzieć? – Poza tym, że doszło do pomyłki jeśli chodzi o wiek.

Tony prychnął.

\- Nie miał sześciu lat?

\- Raczej trzydzieści sześć – sprecyzował. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni. Prawie się zaśmiał na widok ich min.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosił Steve.

\- Nie pytałem go o wiek, ale na pewno miał ponad trzydzieści.

\- Więc nie było żadnego dziecka umierającego na raka?

\- Nie, był dorosły facet umierający na raka. A w zasadzie na czterdzieści.

Nie podobał mu się fakt, że udzielała mu się maniera Wade’a, która nakazywała określać liczbę nowotworów.  

\- To mogła być pułapka – zauważył Kapitan.

Nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy, gdy pojawił się w szpitalu. Pewnie dlatego, że Wade naprawdę wyglądał na chorego, a radości w jego oczach nawet najlepszy aktor nie mógłby sfałszować.

\- Co za sukinkot – stwierdził Tony. – Wykorzystuje coś takiego dla żartu, podczas gdy prawdziwy dzieciak w potrzebie może nigdy nie mieć okazji cię spotkać.

\- Nie bądź taki surowy, Wade naprawdę marzył o spotkaniu ze mną. Jasne, trochę skłamał, ale jest w sumie w porządku. Umiera, przynajmniej sprawiłem mu przyjemność.

Tony i Steve nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Nie wspomniał im o tym, że Wade tak naprawdę był najemnikiem i zabijał ludzi. Nie był pewny jaka będzie ich reakcja, a wolał nie ryzykować tego, że będą go chcieli zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego w wieży, by tam mieć na niego oko. Wade nie zasługiwał na to, by podczas ostatnich miesięcy życia być pod ciągłą obserwacją.

Temat został zakończony, a Peter mógł wrócić do patrolowania miasta. To właśnie wtedy uznał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie przeproszenie Wade’a za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Gdy zobaczył w dole Taco Bell, wiedział już co zrobi.

 

\- Szkoda, że nie mogłem zobaczyć ich twarzy – stwierdził rozbawiony Wade. – Musieli być w szoku.

\- Szkoda, że nie zrobiłem zdjęcia – zgodził się z nim Spidey. – To było zabawne. Rzadko widuję ich tak zszokowanych.

\- Aww, masz taką fajną robotę. Bijesz Thora, szokujesz Kapitana Amerykę. A ja zabijam najgorsze łajzy jakie chodzą po ziemi.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej. – Wade popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony. – Mogłeś zostać domokrążcą. Nikt ich nie lubi, a mordercy przynajmniej mają swoje fankluby.

\- Masz rację. Zawaliłem sprawę na początku swojej kariery. Szlag by to, mogłem być sławny i bogaty!

\- Jesteś bogaty – zauważył.

\- Bogatszy!  - Wade poczuł dziwne ciepło w klatce piersiowej, gdy po raz kolejny zobaczył, jak Spidey się uśmiecha. Rzadko kto lubił jego poczucie humoru. – Spidey, masz ochotę na skopanie dupska?

\- Zawsze.

\- Tylko nie płacz, jak przegrasz – ostrzegł i włączył telewizor oraz konsolę. – Jestem mistrzem Mario Kart.

Przegrali ze sobą trzy godziny, siedząc praktycznie obok siebie. Praktycznie, bo Spiderman zwisał obok niego do góry nogami. Gdy przyszły pielęgniarki, bohater czmychnął przez okno, zamykając je za sobą i zostawiając dwie panie w osłupieniu, a Wade’a śmiejącego się do rozpuku z ich min.

Kobiety zabrały go do łazienki i wykąpały. Musiały się wysilić, bo był tak wyczerpany graniem ze Spidermanem, że ledwo stał na nogach. Po kąpieli położyły go z powrotem do łóżka. Okno znów było otwarte, a na szafce obok łóżka leżał pognieciony, studolarowy banknot z kartką, na której napisano:

 

_Następnym razem ty stawiasz!_

_Spidey_

Wade uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, starając się zasnąć. Tego wieczora przyszło mu to z zadziwiającą łatwością.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade nie miał dobrego dnia. Jeśli poprzedni był piekłem, to ten był czymś jeszcze gorszym. Od rana męczył go taki ból, że ledwo był w stanie oddychać i nawet maksymalna dawka morfiny nie pomagała. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że rzygał krwią już kilka razy. Gdy stało się to za pierwszym razem, zabrali go na prześwietlenie. Jeden z guzów w jego żołądku pękł nieznacznie i zaczął krwawić. Krew sama załatała dziurę, ale zanim to się stało, trochę się jej nazbierało i teraz organizm próbował się jej pozbyć.

Kiedy pierwszy raz dowiedział się o swojej diagnozie, nie wiedział jak całe to umieranie będzie wyglądać. Wiedzę na temat nowotworów czerpał jedynie z filmów, a tam każdy chory był w dość dobrym stanie. Może dlatego, że zazwyczaj mieli jeden guz z okazjonalnymi przerzutami, a nie czterdzieści guzów na raz. Tak czy inaczej, myślał że umrze w spokoju. Nie spodziewał się, że gdy zacznie mu się pogarszać, to będzie wyklinać twórców filmowych, którzy przedstawiali umieranie na raka jako przyjemne i bezbolesne. Z każdym kolejnym tygodniem było tylko gorzej.

Dziś całe jego ciało zdecydowało się zbuntować i przypomnieć, że każda jego komórka jest chora. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko od stóp do głów, nawet kości. Gdy tylko trochę się ruszał, wszystkie mięśnie palił potworny ból, a niestety nie mógł leżeć w bezruchu, bo męczył go kaszel. Miał też problem z lewym okiem, w jego kąciku miał czarną plamę, tak jakby ktoś je tam zasłonił. Z tymi wszystkimi objawami zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki byłby najszybszy sposób zabicia się. Może jakby zbił ekran tabletu, to mógłby sobie podciąć żyły. Problem w tym, że wymagałoby to trochę siły, a nie miał jej teraz. Mógł tylko leżeć i błagać w duchu, by jego męki zakończyły się wcześniej niż za trzy miesiące.

\- Wade?

Nawet nie usłyszał pojawienia się Spidermana, nie wiedział czy przez to, że tak rzęził przy oddychaniu czy dlatego, że było mu w tej chwili wszystko obojętne. Nie był nawet w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby iskry radości na widok bohatera.

\- Cześć, Spidey – przywitał się słabo, ostrożnie odwracając głowę w stronę mężczyzny. Zauważył wtedy, że ten znowu przyniósł ze sobą jedzenie. – Wybacz, nie nadaje się dzisiaj do jedzenia. Ale oddam ci pieniądze.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Spiderman wszedł do środka, torbę z jedzeniem zostawiając na zewnątrz, za zamkniętym oknem. – Nie powinienem był przychodzić.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Wade obserwował, jak Spidey w lękliwy nieco sposób podchodzi bliżej. Pewnie pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z umierającym na nowotwory człowiekiem i nie wiedział co robić.

\- W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, jak bardzo jest źle? – zapytał go bohater. Nie zajął swojego miejsca jak ostatnio tylko stał w pewnej odległości od łóżka.

\- Dziesięć do potęgi… zajebiście dużej. Nie wiem, nie znam się na potęgach. – Starał się żartować, by odwrócić uwagę Spidermana od swojego stanu, ale nie mógł się nawet uśmiechnąć, by i jego jakoś podnieść na duchu.

Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale znów dostał ataku kaszlu. Całe jego ciało to odczuło, wstrząsając nim tak mocno, że aż usiadł, a następnie zgiął się w pół. Kilka kropel krwi wylądowało na pościeli, gdy próbował powstrzymać atak i zażegnać ból.

\- O kurwa – jęknął i poczuł jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach. Dlaczego nie mógł się zabić?

Wszystko nie trwało długo, ale ból pozostał jeszcze na jakiś czas nim osłabł. Nie zniknął, wciąż czuł go w całym ciele, ale jakby z oddali. Spojrzał na Spidermana, który w trakcie ataku kaszlu musiał się mocno wycofać, bo był teraz na ścianie, a oczy jego maski były maksymalnie rozszerzone.

\- Nie martw się, to nie jest zaraźliwe – zażartował.

\- To nie… - zmieszał się Spidey i zszedł na podłogę. – Nie wiedziałem co…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu i powoli otarł krew z ust. Nie cieszył się, że jego idol widzi go w takim stanie. Czuł się potwornie wiedząc, że jest obserwowany w takich chwilach słabości.

Znów zakasłał, ale tym razem słabiej. Gdy jako tako doszedł do siebie, Spiderman był tuż przy nim i trzymał szklankę z wodą. Skąd wiedział, że będzie mu potrzebna?

Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć szklankę i napić się, ale gdy tylko ją chwycił, wyślizgnęła mu się przez palce. Upadłaby, gdy nie Spidey, który złapał ją zaraz potem, w ułamku sekundy.

\- Pomogę ci – zaoferował bohater i przystawił mu szklankę do ust.

Nienawidził, gdy był tak zależny od innych, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko pozwolić sobie pomóc. Sam w życiu by się nie napił, a drapało go w gardle. Woda pomoże mu powstrzymać kolejny kaszel. Pozwolił więc Spidermanowi napoić go i z ulgą przełknął dwa łyki wody, nim jego żołądek odmówił posłuszeństwa.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał. Dziś już nie odzyska normalnego brzmienia głosu, czuł to.

Spidey przytaknął i odstawił szklankę stamtąd, skąd ją zabrał.

\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że to tak wygląda – przyznał przyciągając sobie krzesło, które stało obok i siadając na nim. – Umieranie. Będąc bohaterem jestem raczej przyzwyczajony do szybkiej śmierci.

\- Ja też. Kula w łeb i nie ma człowieka. A to… Chciałbym, żeby ktoś mi teraz strzelił w łeb.

\- Gdybym dał ci teraz pistolet…

\- Strzeliłbym sobie w głowę – wyznał bez wstydu. – Nigdy nie czułeś takiego bólu, Spidey.

\- A jednak wytrzymujesz – zauważył.

\- Nie mam wyjścia.

\- Chciałbym móc ci jakoś pomóc. – Nawet przez maskę czuł, jak Spiderman patrzy na niego ze smutkiem. – Nikt nie powinien tak cierpieć.

Nie zgadzał się w tej kwestii, ale nie miał siły i chęci na dyskusje moralne. Chciał po prostu zasnąć, najlepiej snem wiecznym. Zwykły sen też by go jednak zadowolił, gdyby tylko mógł usnąć.

\- Nie musisz tu siedzieć, wiesz? – zwrócił się znów do bohatera. – Nie jest to najprzyjemniejszy widok.

\- Zostanę – zapewnił Spidey i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Wade jęknął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dotyk. – Nie powinieneś być teraz sam. Twoje pielęgniarki są do kitu.

\- Spróbuj im to powiedzieć, a gdy następnym razem mnie odwiedzisz, to zastaniesz kłódkę na oknie.

\- Nie do takich miejsc się włamywałem. – Spiderman rozsiadł się wygodniej, ale w jego postawie wciąż było widać nieco napięcia. Był niepewny. – Skoro jedzenie ani konsola nie wchodzą w grę, to może sobie porozmawiamy, co ty na to?

\- Nie wiem czy będę miał dość siły, by chociaż gadać – wyznał. Bał się kolejnego ataku kaszlu.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, ja mogę mówić – zaoferował Spidey. – O ile masz ochotę słuchać.

\- Poproszę.

Oparł głowę o poduszkę i spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował bohatera, czekając na pierwsze słowa. 

\- Okej. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale oprócz bycia bohaterem mam też normalną pracę.

\- Jaką? – przerwał mu. Na proste pytania miał siłę.

\- Jestem fotografem, sprzedaje zdjęcia do gazet, głównie do Daily Bugle.

\- Zawsze mają twoje najlepsze zdjęcia – zauważył z uśmiechem. Większość wycinków gazet o Spidermanie, jakie zebrał, były właśnie z Daily Bugle.

Spidey zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że często kręcę się koło ich budynku – stwierdził. – Tak czy inaczej, nie jest to najprzyjemniejsza praca z możliwych.

\- Nie lubisz robić zdjęć?

\- Lubię, ale mój szef jest… um, jakby to łagodnie powiedzieć?

\- Chujem? – zasugerował.

\- Można i tak – zaśmiał się. Wade żałował, że nie może mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że jego jedynym celem w życiu jest oczernianie mnie w swojej gazecie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, mało kto wierzy w te bzdury.

\- Dzięki. – Spidey uniósł do góry swoją maskę, tak że teraz miał widok na jego usta i nos. Uśmiechał się. Ale to co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to jak gładką miał skórę. Był naprawdę młody, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby skłamał co do swojego wieku i tak naprawdę miał dopiero osiemnaście lat.

\- Powinieneś dać mu w mordę.

\- To mój szef, Wade.

\- Tym lepiej.

\- Wolałbym nie ryzykować utraty możliwości zarobku.

\- Zostań moim pielęgniarzem. Dam ci więcej.

Znów się uśmiechnął. Wade oprócz ciągłego bólu, zaczął też w końcu odczuwać coś jeszcze. Radość.

\- Chyba nie mam do tego kwalifikacji.

\- Świetnie podajesz wodę – pochwalił i spojrzał na szklankę. Spidey również skierował wzrok w tę stronę.

\- Chcesz znowu pić? – spytał, już podnosząc wodę.

\- Tak.

Znów ograniczył się tylko do kilku łyków. Chłodna woda złagodziła ból w gardle i zapobiegła kolejnemu kaszlowi, który się zbliżał. Wiedział, że nie powinien tyle mówić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Rozmowy ze Spidermanem były takie łatwe i przyjemne. Mógłby z nim gadać godzinami.

\- Lepiej? – znów odezwał się Spidey. Przytaknął w odpowiedzi. – Wracając do mojego szefa…

Dalsze słowa przerwało mu dziwne piknięcie. Spiderman sięgnął do pasa i wyjął z jednej z kieszonek niewielki komunikator.

\- Coś ważnego? – spytał go.

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu i schował z powrotem urządzenie. – A więc…

Wade słuchał kolejnych opowieści bohatera, tym razem już się nie odzywając. Nie ważne było o czym Spidey mówi, ważne że w ogóle mówił, a on nie czuł się samotny. Gdyby nie on, teraz leżałby sam w łóżku i słuchał co najwyżej swojego pojękiwania z bólu. Zamiast tego dostał przyjemną alternatywę i mógł skupić się na głosie Spidermana, a nie cierpieniu.

Posłuchał opowiastek o pracy, o Avengersach czy szkole. Najwyraźniej Spidey chodził na studia, czyli miał te ponad osiemnaście lat. No chyba że jak na geniusza przystało, przeskoczył parę klas w liceum.

Komunikator jeszcze kilka razy zapiszczał, ale za każdym razem był ignorowany, aż w końcu przestał w ogóle dzwonić. Domyślał się, że to Avengers, może nawet było to coś ważnego, ale Spidey postanowił zostać z nim. To wiele dla niego znaczyło. Nie chciał być teraz sam.  

Słuchając tak Wade postanowił, że jak mu się polepszy, to odwdzięczy się własnymi opowieściami z misji. Nie wszystko w jego pracy kręciło się wokół zabijania, a przeżył kilka ciekawych przygód. Nie tak fajnych jak Spidey, ale może będą mogli się pośmiać.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo siedzieli razem, ale w pewnym momencie zaczął przysypiać, ignorując ból jak tylko się dało. Był tak zmęczony, że miał wrażenie, że już się nie obudzi, gdy zaśnie.  

\- Wade.

\- Nie śpię – odezwał się szybko i z trudem otworzył oczy, by popatrzeć na Spidermana. – Słucham.

\- Idź spać – poradził mu bohater, nakrywając go kołdrą. Wade dopiero teraz zauważył, że cały drży z zimna. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

Przytaknął jedynie i na powrót zamknął oczy, zasypiając niemal natychmiast.

Peter odczekał jeszcze chwilę i dopiero gdy miał pewność, że Wade śpi, opuścił szpital tą samą drogą, jaką tu przybył. Skierował się od razu do wieży Avengers. Steve był pewnie wkurzony, a to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Wylądował zgrabnie na lądowisku Tony’ego i powoli wszedł do środka. Nie cieszył się na rozmowę, która na niego czekała i chciał ją odwlec. Czuł się jakby znowu był w liceum, jeszcze przed ugryzieniem pają i szedł na lekcję wychowania fizycznego, gdzie już czekał Flash, gotowy by go gnoić na boisku. Całe szczęście Steve, choć surowy, nie był okrutny. Daleko mu było do szkolnego prześladowcy.

Tak jak się spodziewał, jego przyjaciel i jednocześnie lider ich grupy, czekał już na niego.

\- Nie przyszedłeś na trening – odezwał się pierwszy Steve.

Peter zdjął maskę i westchnął, gotowy przepraszać. Tak też zrobił.

\- Przepraszam. Coś mnie zatrzymało – wyjaśnił i dosiadł się do Kapitana na kanapie, na której ten czekał.

\- Mogłeś odpowiedzieć, martwiliśmy się. Przynajmniej dopóki Tony nie namierzył twojego komunikatora.

\- Więc wiesz, gdzie byłem – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Yhym.

Steve czekał na jego dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Jest sam – zaczął w końcu. – Nikt go nie odwiedza, lekarze traktują go jak obiekt doświadczalny, a pielęgniarki jak przykry obowiązek. Tak chociaż nie myśli o śmierci. Zbyt wiele przynajmniej. Chcę mu tylko pomóc.

\- Rozumiem to – zapewnił Steve, zwracając się całym ciałem w jego stronę. – Ale jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Gdy spotkania się skończą, będzie bolało.

\- Zostały mu trzy miesiące życia. Nie zakończę tego wcześniej, a chociaż dam mu trochę radości przed śmiercią.

Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, ale postanowił już, że będzie towarzyszył Wade’owi do końca. Bez względu na to, czym się zajmował, nie zasługiwał by odejść w samotności, zapamiętany tylko przez statystyki w szpitalu. Był gotowy dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa każdego dnia, nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, że mógłby to nagle przerwać. Jeśli będzie trzeba, będzie przy jego ostatnim wydechu.

\- Nie miałem na myśli jego, wiem że go tak nie zawiedziesz, ale co z tobą? – spytał Steve. – Peter, patrzenie jak ktoś ci bliski powoli umiera nie jest łatwe. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że nie przywiążesz się do Wade’a emocjonalnie, bo gdy odejdzie, będziesz długo dochodził do siebie.

Nie patrzył na to od tej strony. W pewnym sensie było już na to za późno. Polubił Wade’a, znaleźli wspólny język, mieli podobne poczucie humoru i świetnie się dogadywali, nawet jeśli ich ostatnia, normalna rozmowa, to było kłócenie się podczas gry.

Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne nawiązywać jakąś głębszą znajomość, Kapitan miał rację, ale nie mógł być też całkowicie obojętny. Inaczej mogłoby go równie dobrze w ogóle nie być obok Wade’a, bo tyle samo wniosłyby jego odwiedziny, co ich brak. Musiał okazywać jakieś uczucia, żeby nie wyglądało to tylko na obowiązek z litości. Zresztą i tak nie mógłby wyłączyć emocji, nawet gdyby chciał.    

\- Wiem co robię – zapewnił i wstał, by wrócić do domu.

\- Mam nadzieję – usłyszał jeszcze Steve’a, nim zeskoczył z wieży.


	5. Chapter 5

Tym razem Wade nie przegapił momentu przybycia Spidermana, bo akurat patrzył w okno, gdy bohater na nim wylądował, a następnie wślizgnął się do środka, od razu unosząc maskę ponad nos.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej – zauważył z uśmiechem Spidey.

\- Czuję się lepiej. – Tak teraz wyglądało jego życie. Jednego dnia praktycznie zdychał z bólu, a innego czuł się prawie jak przed chorobą. Prawie. – Mógłbym unieść… kilogram, maks. Lepiej niż wczoraj, kiedy nie mogłem nawet utrzymać szklanki. Niezły refleks, tak w ogóle.

\- Dzięki. – Spiderman zajął swoje miejsce w nogach łóżka, rozsiadając się wygodnie na hamaku z sieci. – Nie byłem pewny jak się będziesz dzisiaj czuł, więc nie przyniosłem ci jedzenia.

\- Spoko i tak karmią mnie z kroplówki – powiedział i wskazał na woreczek z płynem zawieszony na stelażu obok łóżka. – To chyba gorsze niż sama choroba. Jak można zabronić komuś jeść?

\- Prawda? – przytaknął mu Spidey. Nigdy mu się nie znudzi ten uśmiech.

\- To czego wczoraj chcieli od ciebie Avengers? – spytał zaciekawiony. Interesowało go z czego zrezygnował Spiderman byle tylko dalej z nim siedzieć.

\- Wzywali tylko na standardowy trening, nic wielkiego – zapewnił go i machnął ręką. – Im się ten trening i tak bardziej przydaje niż mnie.

\- Oho, ktoś ma wielkie ego – zauważył i zaśmiał się. – Założę się, że bez swoich mocy nie dałbyś mi rady. W zasadzie nawet teraz wyglądasz jak chuchro.

Bardzo ładne chuchro, chciał dodać, ale postanowił ugryźć się w język.

\- Pff! Mógłbym cię unieść jednym paluszkiem.

\- Uwielbiam silnych mężczyzn – wyznał z podziwem i zamruczał.

Mógł przysiąc, że na policzkach mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec, ale z jednym wadliwym okiem ciężko było stwierdzić. 

\- Jesteś strasznie późno – odezwał się znów Wade, zmieniając temat. – Dużo zbrodni na mieście?

\- Tak średnio – odpowiedział. – Kilka napadów z bronią lub bez, mały wypadek na moście i parę kradzieży torebek. Nic interesującego.

\- Żadnych superzłoczyńców?

\- Nie, wszyscy siedzą grzecznie w więzieniu albo gdzieś się pochowali. Myślę że obecność Avengers ich onieśmiela.

\- Powstrzymywanie zwykłych przestępstw musi być nudne.

Lubił akcje, taką konkretną z użyciem broni palnej. Nie zniósłby latania do każdego małego napadu tak jak to robił Spidey. Co jest ekscytującego w powstrzymywaniu jakiegoś obdartusa, który musi ukraść pieniądze na wódę?

\- Szczerze? Wolę to niż tych wszystkich świrów z mocami – wyznał.

\- Dlaczego? To żadne wyzwanie.

Spidey wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak zaczynałem, silniejsi goście pojawili się dopiero później. Chyba mam do tego sentyment.

\- Uuu, początki Spidermana! – podekscytował się Wade. – Opowiedz mi o swojej pierwszej akcji. Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz o tobie przeczytałem. Miałeś wtedy na sobie durne wdzianko i nikt cię nie wołał po imieniu.

\- To był mój dres – wyznał niechętnie. – Byłem tylko dzieciakiem, nie miałem kasy na profesjonalny strój.

\- Nie szkodzi i tak wyglądałeś obłędnie – zapewnił poczym skrzywił się. – Jezu, byłeś wtedy nieletni. Ugh, to źle zabrzmiało, cofam to!

\- Nie wyglądałem dobrze? – Spidey wydął usta zawiedziony. Jak można być tak uroczym, zastanawiał się Wade.

\- Wyglądałeś. Nie, czekaj, to wciąż brzmi źle! Nie mogę komplementować wyglądu piętnastolatka w TEN sposób!

Gdyby miał nadal włosy, właśnie by się za nie złapał.

\- Wyluzuj, Wade, wiem co miałeś na myśli – zapewnił go mężczyzna. – Jak tak cię to boli, to możesz mnie komplementować teraz, kiedy jestem legalny – zaoferował i przyjął pozę, która w zamierzeniu miała być chyba seksowna, ale ewidentnie Spidey się nabijał.

Wade roześmiał się.

\- Mam cię narysować, czy co? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Proponujesz mi, bym był twoją Rose?

\- Pod warunkiem, że wciągniesz mnie na te cholerne drzwi, kiedy będziemy tonąć.

\- Mogła go uratować – zgodził się z nim Spiderman, siadając znowu normalnie. – Była bardziej zimna niż woda dookoła nich.

\- A potem jeszcze wyrzuciła ten cholerny naszyjnik! Kto tak robi?!

\- Mimo wszystko to dobry film.

\- Do dziś na nim płaczę. – Wade wytarł wyimaginowana łzę.

\- Wiem co czujesz.

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Spidermana, który odpowiedział mu tym samym. Dawno już nikt go nie rozumiał tak jak on i nie śmiał się z jego żartów. Zastanawiał się, czy ich spotkanie można nazwać szczęściem, skoro zostało mu tak mało życia. Z jednej strony tak jakby zdobył przyjaciela, z drugiej nie nacieszy się nim za długo.

Odwieczne problemy Wade’a Wilsona.

\- To co z tym pierwszym bohaterskim czynem? – przypomniał. Napalił się na tę historię. – Pewnie gdy tylko zdobyłeś swoje moce, to od razu ruszyłeś do akcji.

\- Niezupełnie. – Spidey pochylił głowę, jakby we wstydzie i przez chwile milczał. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to uratowałem chłopaka przed pobiciem.

\- Meh, nuda! – zawołał głośno, znów wywołując na ustach pajączka uśmiech. – Moje pierwsze zlecenie było lepsze.

\- Czyżby?

\- Oczywiście! Zostałem poproszony o odbicie córki pewnego dyplomaty z rąk HYDRY – zaczął złowrogo i tajemniczo, zniżając nieco swój głos. – Cały oddział złych gości, jakieś dwadzieścia osób w niewielkim budynku, a w samym jego centrum ta porwana dziewczyna. Wiedziałem że nie mam szans wpadając tam bez planu, ale i tak to zrobiłem.

Spidey parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie śmiej się! – nakazał mu, a bohater z trudem przybrał poważną minę i skinieniem głowy dał znak, by kontynuował. – Tak czy inaczej, wpadłem tam z moimi wiernym pistoletem maszynowym i zacząłem sieczkę, trafiając głowę za głową. Gdyby to był Counter Strike, znalazłbym się w overwatchu za tę akcję!

\- Brzmi prawdziwie.

\- Bo takie jest – zapewnił. – Wyczyściłem pierwsze piętro, ale ci na drugim wiedzieli już, że po nich idę. Pewnie myśleli, że wparuję znowu przez główne drzwi, ale wycwaniłem się i po prostu wrzuciłem im do środka granat.

\- A porwana?

\- Rzuciłem tak, że jej nie zraniło – zapewnił. – Na piętrze zostało jeszcze z pięciu gości, wszyscy oszołomieni po wybuchu, więc wszedłem tam bez broni i wszystkich załatwiłem walką wręcz!

\- Okej. A jakie naprawdę było twoje pierwsze zlecenie? – spytał z uśmiechem.

Wade przewrócił oczami.

\- Wysadzenie jakiegoś samochodu, żeby nastraszyć cel – wyznał niechętnie. – Ale tamta akcja też miała miejsce, tylko dużo później. Tylko mogłem trochę przesadzić z niektórymi szczegółami. Zwłaszcza z tym granatem. Ale głowy naprawdę trafiam dobre!

Spidey zaśmiał się i przeniósł na krzesło, by być bliżej Wade’am, któremu na chwilę zaparło dech w piersiach, gdy mężczyzna odchylił się i położył mu swoje nogi na jego, wyciągając się wygodnie.

\- Nadal nie brzmi prawdopodobnie.

\- Gdybyś tylko zobaczył mnie w akcji, zmieniłbyś zdanie. Dobrze sobie radzę z bronią.

\- Wierzę ci. – Spider nagle przygasł. - Czemu zostałeś najemnikiem, Wade?

Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, choć pewnie powinien. Właśnie opowiedział o swoim pierwszym zleceniu, dobrą kontynuacją wątku byłoby właśnie pytanie o początki w zawodzie najemnika.

\- Gdy odszedłem z wojska, miałem problem ze znalezieniem pracy – zaczął, nie widząc powodu, by ukrywać prawdę albo ignorować pytanie w ogóle. – Nie mam nawet skończonej szkoły, nie mówiąc już o studiach, więc postanowiłem robić coś, w czym jestem dobry. A tak się składa, że zabijam całkiem nieźle. To mój jedyny talent.

\- Na pewno mógłbyś robić coś jeszcze – zauważył całkowicie szczerze. Jego wiara w ludzi nie przestawała go zadziwiać.

\- Zaufaj mi, nie mam innych talentów. Więc postanowiłem użyć tego jedynego, by zarobić. Zacząłem przyjmować różne zlecenia. Gangsterzy, dilerzy, gwałciciele, mordercy. Każdy kogo zabiłem miał coś na sumieniu. Chociaż trochę robiłem coś dobrego i pomagałem innym. To wciąż morderstwo, jasne, ale przynajmniej nie cierpią niewinni, a ci ludzie i tak by się nie zmienili.

\- Nie wiesza tego.

\- Nie wszyscy chcą się zmienić.

\- To prawda, ale każdy zasługuje na szansę. Jeśli tym ludziom byś nie dał, czemu ktoś miałby ją dać tobie?

Tylko co miałby zrobić z taką drugą szansą? Już ustalili, że nie nadawał się do niczego innego.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że każdy przy odrobinie chęci mógłby się stać kryształowo czysty? – zapytał poważnie.

\- Nikt taki nie jest.

\- Ty jesteś – zauważył. Nie znał bardziej czystej osoby niż Spiderman.

\- Dzięki, ale daleko mi do bycia niewinnym aniołkiem. – Spidey wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i zwilżył usta językiem. – Mam krew na rękach, Wade.

Wade zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się bohaterowi. Znów przygasł, ale tym razem jeszcze bardziej, cały był spięty i nie było w nim tego luzu jak jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Jak to?

Spidey usiadł normalnie na krześle i spojrzał w dół na podłogę. Wade zauważył, że nie wie co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi.

\- Zanim zostałem superbohaterem – zaczął niepewnie - byłem zwykłym dzieciakiem. Zawsze byłem inteligentny, więc nie wszyscy w szkole mnie lubili. Nie miałem przyjaciół, ludzie raczej mnie ignorowali albo gnębili, chcieli żebym robił ich prace domowe, ale nawet nie zamierzali mi za to płacić. Byłem zerem dopóki nie ugryzł mnie radioaktywny pająk. Nagle dostałem tych wszystkich super mocy. Byłem silniejszy, szybszy, nabrałem odwagi i pewności siebie. – Spider opowiadał to jakby znów to wszystko przeżywał, jego głos był pełen zachwytu i ekscytacji. – Czułem, że mogę robić wszystko. Zemściłem się za lata gnębienia, nie wiem nawet kiedy sam stałem się taki jak moi oprawcy. Uważałem się za lepszego, bo mogłem każdemu przyłożyć.

Znał to uczucie. Sam je kiedyś czuł i widział jak odczuwają je inni. W wojsku, jeśli nie jesteś dostatecznie twardy, silniejsi żołnierze szybko cię wyjaśniają. On też czasami wywyższał się nad innymi. Chociaż należał do sił specjalnych, gdzie z reguły wszyscy byli silni i nie do złamania, nawet tam znajdowali się słabsi mentalnie ludzie. I szybko stawali się karma dla silniejszych. Lata życia z ojcem alkoholikiem uodporniły go na wszelkie próby dominacji, dlatego nigdy nie był ofiarą ludzi uważających się za lepszych. Też kiedyś nie zauważył, jak jednego dnia sam stał się taki jak jego staruszek. Gdy jednak już zdał sobie z tego sprawę, nigdy już nie wykorzystywał swojej pozycji do gnębienia innych jak na początku.

Żałował tego do dziś, a nikt nawet przez niego zginął, co czasami się zdarzało. Niektórzy chłopcy nie wytrzymywali presji i popełniali samobójstwa.

\- Ale coś cię naprostowało – wtrącił się, uważnie obserwując pajączka. Miał ochotę jakoś go pocieszyć, czuł jakie to dla niego trudne o tym mówić. Ktoś o takiej moralności musiał ciężko znosić momenty z przeszłości, kiedy był dupkiem.

Dziwnie w ogóle było myśleć o Spidermanie jak o kimś innym niż idealnym bohaterze. Zawsze wydawał się być tym ostatecznym dobrem, jego personifikacją. Ale przeczucia to nie to samo co rzeczywistość.

\- Gdy nauczyłem się kontrolować moje moce, postanowiłem użyć ich do zarabiania pieniędzy – kontynuował Spider. – Zrobiłem pierwszy prototyp kostiumu i wyrzutni sieci, i zacząłem się popisywać akrobatycznymi sztuczkami w telewizji. Walczyłem też jako wrestler. Po jednym z programów poszedłem odebrać moją zapłatę. Chwilę po tym jak wyszedłem, ktoś napadł na sejf i zabrał wszystkie pieniądze. Złodziej uciekał w moją stronę, miał broń. Mogłem go powstrzymać, z moim refleksem i siłą, facet nie miałby żadnych szans nawet z pistoletem.

\- Nie powstrzymałeś go. – Miał złe przeczucia co do tego, jak potoczy się dalej ta historia.

Spiderman pokiwał głową.

\- Stwierdziłem, że to nie mój obowiązek – wyjaśnił. Głos mu się łamał. – Zresztą ochroniarz był tuż za złodziejem, więc po prostu odsunąłem się z drogi, nie reagując na wołania, bym go zatrzymał. Co mnie to obchodziło, ja swoje pieniądze dostałem. Pewnie gdyby do kradzieży doszło przed moją wypłatą, sam bym gościa złapał, ale ponieważ wszystko wydarzyło się po, uznałem że mnie to nie dotyczy. Niecałą godzinę później, złodziej którego puściłem, włamał się do mojego domu i zabił mojego wujka.

Wade nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu, zwłaszcza gdy widział, jak ktoś powstrzymuje się od płaczu jak Spidey w tym momencie. Bał się odezwać, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego, ale wiedział że musi coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć – zdecydował się w końcu. Neutralność zawsze jest dobra, gdyby powiedział coś moralizującego albo ze zbyt dużą ilością patosu, mogłoby to zostać źle odebrane.  

\- To nie ma znaczenia. – Głos Spidermana był teraz ostrzejszy niż jeszcze chwilę temu, ale Wade wiedział, że ten gniew nie jest skierowany w niego. – Jeśli jesteś w stanie komuś pomóc, to pomagasz. Nie mówię, że każdy musi zgrywać bohatera i rzucać się przed lufę, by kogoś uratować, ale jeśli masz możliwości czy umiejętności, nie udzielenie pomocy jest zwykłym tchórzostwem. Mogłem pomóc. Ochroniarz mnie o to prosił, złodziej był na wyciągniecie ręki. Wystarczyło go podciąć, złapać i wyrwać broń, cokolwiek. Miałem możliwości. Miałem umiejętności, by go powstrzymać, ale nie zrobiłem tego. I mój wuj zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę. Wielka siła niesie ze sobą wielką odpowiedzialność. Tak mi kiedyś powiedział. I miał rację.

Ciężko się tego słuchało. Ktoś taki jak Spiderman nie zasługiwał na taką okrutną lekcję życia. Poznanie tej historii nie sprawiło jednak, że jego podejście do niego się zmieniło. Nadal był dla niego najlepszy i jeden błąd z młodości nie sprawi, że jego idol stanie się w jego oczach gorszym bohaterem. Jeśli już, to miał do niego jeszcze większy szacunek niż wcześniej. Wielu po czymś takim by się załamało i szukało zemsty, a nie zostawało Jezusem wśród superbohaterów.

\- Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało, Spidey.

Bohater uśmiechnął się smutno i wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

\- Przysiągłem sobie wtedy, że nie pozwolę ucierpieć kolejnej niewinnej osobie, jeśli mogę coś z tym zrobić. Postanowiłem też nie zabijać, by każdy, nawet najgorszy drań miał szansę na odkupienie i na żałowanie swoich win. Czy z tego skorzysta, to już jego sprawa, ja zrobiłem wszystko, by mu pomóc. Ty też mogłeś to robić, Wade. Masz wszystko, by pomagać ludziom, jesteś uzdolniony w walce wręcz i strzelaniu, ale pomagałeś tylko niektórym osobom, pozostałych zabijając.

Cóż, nigdy nie starał się o nagrodę bohatera roku. Przynajmniej robił co w jego mocy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że można inaczej – przyznał. Dalej nie wiedział, jak można pozwalać żyć gwałcicielowi czy mordercy Bogu ducha winnej rodziny.

\- Wiem i nie winię cię. Nie jestem zły.

Te słowa znaczyły dla niego więcej niż kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie przyznać. Jego idol doceniał to, że w ogóle się starał pomóc, choć robił to w niewłaściwy sposób. Rozumiał go.     

\- Chciałbym móc to wszystko jakoś naprawić, ale sam widzisz, że jest już za późno.

Zrobiłby to. W każdej chwili. Niestety jego szansa na odkupienia już dawno minęła. Teraz mógł tylko marzyć o tym, że może spróbować od nowa i żałować, że dużo wcześniej nie spotkał na swojej drodze Spidermana.

\- Wiem. I żałuję. Byłbyś świetnym pomocnikiem – przyznał szczerze. Wade’owi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.  

\- Chciałbyś mnie jako twojego Robina? Wyglądam świetnie w szortach.

\- Zawsze.

Spidey uniósł do góry dłoń i złożył ją w pięść, a Wade z radością przybił mu żółwika.  

\- Dlatego właśnie jesteś moim ulubionym bohaterem – powiedział poważnie.  

\- Myślałem, że lubisz też Kapitana.

\- Kapitan jest przystojny i fajny, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy. – Tym razem był już pewno co do tego, że Spidey się zarumienił. – I dałeś mi drugą szansę, dałbyś mi ją nawet gdybym nie był umierający. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, Wade.

Spiderman wyszedł niedługo potem, a Wade jeszcze długo wyglądał przez okno, licząc na to, że może jeszcze wróci albo chociaż będzie przelatywał obok. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, ale on i tak nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, a w klatce piersiowej przez cały czas czuł przyjemne ciepło.

\- Kurwa – odezwał się sam do siebie. – Chyba się zakochałem.    

Życie nie przestawało go kopać w dupę.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł się zakochać i to w tak krótkim czasie. Czy naprawdę był tak spragniony bliskości, że troska Spidermana zawróciła mu w głowie? Prawdopodobnie.

Na wizytach bohatera minął mu cały miesiąc i był to jeden z najlepszych miesięcy jego życia. Jeśli miał dość sił, grali całymi dniami na konsoli. Gdy bolało go tak mocno, że nie mógł się ruszyć, Spidey potrafił albo godzinami gadać albo po prostu siedzieć obok niego w milczeniu, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Takie momenty jak te przekonywały go, że bohater naprawdę go lubi, a nie robi to wszystko tylko dlatego, bo mu współczuje. Nie ważne jak czułego serca by nie miał, na pewno miał ciekawsze zajęcia niż siedzenie godzinami przy łóżku faceta, który nie nadawał się nawet do konwersacji.

Dzisiaj też zapewne przyjdzie, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Zawsze przychodził, czasami później niż zwykle, ale przychodził. Wade wiedział, że bohater jest zajęty dlatego każdego dnia czekał cierpliwie. Był ciekaw, o której tym razem się pojawi.

Wybuch, do którego doszło spory kawałek od szpitala dał mu odpowiedź na to, że dzisiaj wizyta może nastąpić dopiero wieczorem. Najpierw cały budynek zatrząsł się nieznacznie, a potem, gdy wyjrzał przez okno, zobaczył słup czarnego dymu unoszący się w innej dzielnicy. Wade szybko włączył telewizor, ignorując karcące spojrzenie pielęgniarki, która właśnie pobierała mu krew do badań.

Miał szczęście, wszędobylska telewizja już była na miejscu, a konkretnie pod bankiem, gdzie właśnie dokonano kradzieży. Wade dobrze znał świat przestępczy, przyjmował zlecenia od wielu superzłoczyńców, więc rozpoznanie większości nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Zwłaszcza gdy posiadali tak charakterystyczne stroje jak ten, który właśnie kradł mamonę. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten zielony strój i długi ogon.

Scorpion rozbił ścianę banku i z łupem wydostał się na zewnątrz, wprost pod lufy czekających policjantów. Ci natychmiast otworzyli ogień, ale ich kule nie wiele robiły pancerzowi złodzieja. Jedno machnięcie mechanicznego ogona wystarczyło, by cisnąć w gliniarzy gruzem ze ściany. Kilku pewnie zginęło od samego uderzenia, a pozostali byli tak oszołomieni atakiem, że przestali strzelać.

Niedorobiony w mniemaniu Wade’a pajęczak rzucił się do ucieczki przez pobojowisko, które stworzył przed chwilą, ale w trakcie przeskakiwania przez rozwalony radiowóz, dostał potężnego kopniaka od Spidermana, który właśnie nadleciał z pomocą.

\- Tak jest! – zakrzyknął podekscytowany Wade.

\- Panie Wilson! – zwróciła mu uwagę pielęgniarka. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko oddał z powrotem rękę, którą jej wyrwał.

\- Zaraz będzie najlepsze – powiedział jej, choć pewnie wcale nie obchodziła ją ta walka.

Scorpion wylądował z powrotem pod bankiem, a Spidey na wprost niego. Coś mówił, ale kamera telewizyjna nie była w stanie wychwycić słów. Sądząc jednak po reakcji złodzieja, raczej nie było to nic miłego, bo Scorpion zaszarżował wściekły i zamachnął się na Spidermana szponiastą łapą, przed którą ten z łatwością uskoczył.

Bawili się tak przez chwilę w kotka i myszkę, Scorpion atakował, a Spidey uciekał, najpewniej dalej drażniąc złoczyńcę, który wpadał w coraz większy szał. Strategia była skuteczna, dopóki bohater nie spóźnił się może o ułamek sekundy uskakując przed następnym atakiem. Kolec na końcu ogona Scoripiona zahaczył o jego nogę i ściągnął z powrotem na ziemię, by zaraz potem pochwycić Spidermana w żelaznym uścisku.

Wade znowu wyrwał się sfrustrowanej pielęgniarce i w szoku patrzył w ekran telewizora, czekając co dalej. Spidey nie może zginąć, powtarzał sobie, gdy obserwował jak bohater bezskutecznie usiłuje się wyrwać. Jego ruchy były jednak z każdą chwilą coraz mniejsze, zapewne z powodu zaciskającego się ogona. Ludzie stojący w pobliżu kamery zaczęli się martwić, a Wade razem z nimi. Gdyby tylko mógł, ruszyłby teraz na miejsce i zrobił cokolwiek, żeby odwrócić uwagę Scorpiona i dać pajączkowi choć trochę szansy na ucieczkę.

Nie było jednak takiej potrzeby. Spidey wciąż miał dość luzu w nadgarstku, by wystrzelić sieć w kierunku zniszczonego radiowozu i pociągnąć go w swoją stronę. Zarówno on jak i Scorpion zostali uderzeni przez wyrwane drzwi pojazdu, ale umożliwiło to bohaterowi ucieczkę z uścisku. Jego przeciwnik znów próbował go złapać, ale tym razem nie miał szczęścia i trafiał tylko powietrze, dopóki Spidey po prostu nie stanął mu na drodze.

Zapierając się mocno nogami, Spiderman złapał lecący w jego kierunku ogon, objął go ramionami i wykonując jeden szybki obrót cisnął Scorpionem o ścianę banku.

\- Dobrze!

To było lepsze niż oglądanie jakiegokolwiek sportu.

Pielęgniarka już nawet nie próbowała go uspokoić.

Nim Scorpion zdołał się do końca podnieść, Spidey przeskoczył nad nim, znów złapał go za ogon i przerzucił go nad sobą, dosłownie wbijając w ziemię, która aż pękła od uderzenia. Sieci poszły w ruch i po kilku sekundach Scorpion leżał unieruchomiony na ziemi, a Spiderman opuścił pole walki, ustępując miejsca Iron Manowi, który właśnie przybył.

\- Widziałaś to, Rose? – zapytał pielęgniarki Wade. – Rzucił nim jak workiem kartofli.

Nie bawił się tak dobrze od wczoraj, kiedy razem ze Spidermanem grali w Monopoly. Biedny Spidey stawał na każdym jego polu z hotelem i zbankrutował. Wade tak głośno się śmiał z jego porażki, że został aż zakneblowany siecią. 

\- Czy teraz mogę w końcu pobrać panu krew? – spytała poirytowana pielęgniarka.

\- Po co?

\- Cotygodniowe badania.

\- Bzdura! Chcecie mnie sklonować!

 - Panie Wilson, przerabialiśmy już to.

Prawda. Oskarżał ich o próby klonowania go odkąd tu trafił. Nigdy mu się to nie znudzi. No, może po śmierci.

\- Założę się, że karmicie nią małe wampirzątka – stwierdził, ale podał kobiecie rękę, by mogła mu wbić igłę.

Jak zawsze ciężko było jej dotrzeć do żyły, więc trwało to dłużej niż u zwykłego pacjenta, ale gdy w końcu dostała to, czego chciała, to od razu wyszła, nie odzywając się więcej od niego. Wade prychnął urażony i wrócił do oglądania telewizji, gdzie prezenter wiadomości opisywał przebieg niedawno skończonej walki. Obejrzał morze z pięć minut, gdy nagle usłyszał pukanie w szybę i chwile później w środku pojawił się Spiderman. Wade natychmiast zaczął klaskać, a Spidey ukłonił się w pół.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję. Jesteście wspaniałą widownią – powiedział i wystrzelił sieć, by po chwili zawisnąć do góry nogami praktycznie przed twarzą Wade’a. – Czy kamera uchwyciła mój lepszy profil?

\- A masz jakiś gorszy?

\- Pewnie nie – zgodził się i rozhuśtał na boki. Trzymał się sieci jedną ręką i nogami. Wade patrzył na to jak urzeczony, bo dzięki temu mógł obserwować bardzo ładnie napinające się mięśnie.

\- Chcesz w coś pograć? – spytał Wade. – Dam ci nawet wybrać grę tym razem.

\- Wybacz, wpadłem tylko na chwilę pochwalić się walką. Napad Scorpiona wyrwał mnie z roboty.

\- Olej robotę.

\- Chciałbym, ale wciąż mam czynsz do opłacenia – przypomniał i zgrabnie przeskoczył na ścianę przy oknie. – Wpadnę później, obiecuję.

\- Na mały palec?

\- Na mały palec.

\- Tylko przynieś żarcie! – zawołał jeszcze za nim Wade.

Czekał na ponowne przybycie Spidermana cały dzień, nudząc się przy tym potwornie. Już wcześniej leżenie w łóżku było nudne, ale teraz, gdy miał coś do roboty, momenty bez zajęcia dłużyły się jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś.

Gdy na zewnątrz zaczęło się robić coraz ciemniej i wszystko wskazywało na nieuchronnie kończący się dzień, Wade zaczął tracić nadzieję, że Spidey jeszcze dzisiaj go odwiedzi. Pewnie coś go zatrzymało. Może to i lepiej? Oglądanie jego walki i ekscytowanie się nie trochę go wymęczyło. W jego stanie zbyt dużo wrażeń potrafiło do tego doprowadzić. Poza tym choroba sama w sobie męczyła i cały dzień, bez żadnej drzemki, to jednak nie był dobry pomysł.

Pielęgniarki już dawno poszły do domu, zostawiając go pod opieką nocnej zmiany, gdy Spidey w końcu się pojawił. Wade już od godziny lub dwóch znajdował się na granicy snu i jawy, ni to śpiąc, ni to czuwając. Z tego stanu wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranego okna. Nieco zaspany spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnął się do bohatera, który właśnie wszedł do środka.

\- Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz – powiedział i usiadł nieco wygodniej. Na leżąco ciężko było się rozbudzić.

\- Obiecałem, że przyjdę. – Spidey zerknął nerwowo w stronę okna. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, czemu pytasz?

\- Masz ochotę wyrwać się na chwilę z tego miejsca?

Wade momentalnie znów był stuprocentowo przytomny. Czy Spidey właśnie proponował mu wyjście ze szpitala?

\- Jeszcze jak.

Miał już dość tego miejsca, chciał wyjść choćby na kilka minut.

Spiderman pomógł mu pozbyć się wszelkich igieł i cewek, a potem wstać z łóżka. Ostatnimi czasy w ogóle z niego nie wstawał. Gdy trzeba było gdzieś go zawieźć, chociażby umyć, sadzano go na wózku. Nogi ugięły się pod nim, gdy postawił je na podłodze, ale Spidey trzymał go zbyt mocno, by mógł upaść.

\- W porządku? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Tak – zapewnił.

Patrzył zaciekawiony jak Spidey tworzy sieć, a potem wiąże z niej pętle.

\- Pasy bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśnił, gdy wszystko było już gotowe.  – Nie chcę żebyś spadł w czasie lotu.

\- Zamierzasz mnie przewieźć na sobie? – zdziwił się. Myślał, że wyjdą przez główne drzwi, co pewnie byłoby trochę dziwne, ale nie najdziwniejsze, co to miasto widziało. Ewentualnie że Spidey spuści go po sieci na dół, ale nie, zamierzał huśtać się z nim na pajęczynie przez miasto. To było jak spełnienie marzeń! Zawsze się zastanawiał jak to jest. 

\- Tak. Ale najpierw…

Nawet nie zauważył wcześniej,  że Spiderman ma przewieszony przez ramię plecak, z którego wyjął dresowe spodnie i miękką z wyglądu bluzę, które pokazał Wade’owi. – Założysz to. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił.

\- Czy to twoja własna bluza? – spytał widząc, że jest w kolorach bohatera i ma nawet jego symbol pająka. – Kupujesz takie rzeczy?

\- Byłem ciekawy – wytłumaczył się zawstydzony.

\- Nie oceniam – zapewnił. – Gdybym był superbohaterem, pewnie też miałbym masę gadżetów z moim logo.

\- Nie mam masy gadżetów.

\- Jasne, Spidey – zgodził się i wyszczerzył.

\- Nie gadaj tylko zakładaj.

Bluza była równie miękka, na jaką wyglądała, a co najważniejsze, ciepła. Zaczynało mu się już robić zimno od bycia poza łóżkiem, ale teraz znowu było mu miło i cieplutko. Co ciekawe, ubranie było przesiąknięte zapachem Spidermana, czyli ten pewnie ją nosił. Wade mógł się prawie poczuć, jakby był przez bohatera obejmowany.

\- Gotowy? – spytał Spidey. Przytaknął mu w odpowiedzi. – Okej, wskakuj.

Z drobną pomocą znalazł się na plecach Spidermana, przywiązany do niego siecią, podczas gdy sam nogami obejmował go w biodrach, a rękoma za szyję, trzymając się go tak mocno jak pozwalały mu na to siły, których niestety nie miał za wiele. Nie dziwił się, że potrzebne były liny.

\- No to lecimy.

Pomimo dodatkowego ciężaru Spidey wspiął się na parapet, jakby Wade nic nie ważył po czym wyskoczył przez okno, od razu wystrzeliwując sieć. Nie był strachliwy, ale nawet on zadrżał nieco, gdy poczuł pęd powietrza, a chwilę potem minęli jeden z budynków dosłownie o milimetry.  

\- Czuję się jak Lois Lane w ramionach Supermana – przyznał z zachwytem.

\- Trochę tak jest. Trzymaj się, będzie mocny skręt – ostrzegł go Spidey dosłownie na sekundę przed tym, jak całe jego ciało wygięło się pod odpowiednim kątem i ominęło kolejny wieżowiec.

Wade’owi nie były obce wysokości. Latał samolotem i helikopterem, wiedział jak świat wygląda z góry, ale coś w sposobie podróżowania Spidermana wprawiało go w większy zachwyt niż te dwa poprzednie przypadki. Szybkość z jaką się poruszali i widoki zapierały mu dech w piersi. Choć był środek nocy, całe miasto wciąż tętniło życiem, a znajdujący się w oddali Manhattan wyglądał, jakby wciąż był tam dzień.

Przelatywali obok budynków mieszkalnych, gdzie niekiedy z okien wyglądali ludzi. W niektórych wciąż paliły się światła i Wade mógł nawet zobaczyć, jak ktoś ogląda telewizję, je późną kolację czy właśnie szykuje się do spania. Masa samochodów wciąż jeździła po ulicy, a piesi poruszali się po chodnikach, śpiesząc się do domu lub do nocnej pracy.

Gdy lecieli obok rzeki, Wade miał doskonały widok na rozświetlone mosty, a na nich znajdowały się białe lub czerwone, świetlne punkciki kolejnych aut. Przemieścili się po jednym z takich mostów do Manhattanu. Spidey zniżył lot, przechodnie widzieli go teraz doskonale i niektórzy krzyczeli na jego widok, głównie z zachwytu. Poczuł, jak reakcja tych ludzi ucieszyła bohatera. Jego ruchy nabrały sprężystości i lekkości, huśtał się też szybciej i to na tyle, że Wade był pewny, że pęd powietrza zaraz zrzuci go z pleców. Nic jednak się takiego nie stało, wylądowali za to bezpiecznie na jednym z dachów, skąd mieli idealny widok na całe miasto.

Zsunął się ostrożnie z pleców Spidermana, uważając by nie stracić uwagi i nie spaść. Nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Nie gdy tak dobrze się bawił ze swoim ulubionym bohaterem, który właśnie się do niego uśmiechał. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Spidey uniósł do góry maskę.

\- Jak ci się podobało? – spytał i pomógł mu usiąść na gzymsie. Trochę było mu zimno w tyłek, na takiej wysokości i o takiej porze nie było ciepło, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Nie w takiej chwili. Poza tym bluza grzała całkiem dobrze.

\- To było takie zajebiste! – wykrzyczał. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przeleciał się ze Spidermanem. Szkoda, że nie jego, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Zaraz po ratowaniu ludzi, to chyba mój ulubiony aspekt bycia bohaterem – wyznał. – Latanie po mieście i nie przejmowanie się niczym. Czy to dziwne?

\- Nie, też by mi się podobał ten brak korków.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – skwitował Spidey, na co odpowiedział mu szerokim i dumnym uśmiechem. – Tak w ogóle, to mam coś dla nas.

\- Dla nas? – powtórzył zdziwiony. Wszystko szybko stało się jasne, gdy Spidey sięgnął pod gzyms i wyciągnął stamtąd kule z sieci, którą rozerwał i wyjął ze środka papierową torbę wypełnioną czymś, co pachniało bardzo meksykańsko. – Taco!

\- Jeszcze ciepłe – zapewnił bohater i podał mu jedzenie. Czuł jego ciepło nawet przez papier.

\- Wiesz jak zadowolić mężczyznę – stwierdził Wade i wgryzł się w taco. Nie był specjalnie głodny, ale żal mu było nie jeść i zmarnować takie dobre żarcie.

\- To tylko taco z budki na rogu, Wade.

\- No właśnie.

Spidey pokręcił głową, ale sięgnął ręką do torby i wyciągnął jedno taco. Zwykle nie lubił dzielić się jedzeniem, nienawidził też, gdy ktoś bez pytania zabierał mu je sprzed nosa, ale na Spidermana nie potrafił być zły. Zamiast więc się wściekać jadł po prostu powoli i wpatrywał się w ulicę pod nimi. Było naprawdę wysoko, dobrze nie miał lęku wysokości.

\- A więc… często tu przychodzisz, przystojniaku? – spytał nonszalancko.

\- To twój sposób na podryw?

\- Może. Działa?

Chociaż był to żart, trochę miał nadzieję na to, że może Spidey weźmie to na serio.

\- Lepiej poćwicz gadkę – poradził mu. – Ssie.

\- Ale nie tak jak ja – rzucił i puścił bohaterowi oczko.

Spiderman roześmiał się i poklepał go ramieniu.

\- Wiesz co, cofam to. Twoja gadka działa – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Może nie na wszystkich by zadziałała, ale ma coś w sobie.

\- Dzięki, staram się – odparł z dumą i odwrócił wzrok, by Spidey nie zauważył jak jego blada skóra nabiera na policzkach koloru.

W obawie przed tym, że powie coś głupiego albo o jedno słowo za dużo i wszystko spieprzy, Wade z ciężkim sercem zamknął jadaczkę i skupił się po prostu na jedzeniu i podziwianiu. Spidey nie miał najwyraźniej nic przeciwko, bo sam też nie próbował kontynuować rozmowy. Od czasu do czasu czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, ale bez odwracania się nie mógł stwierdzić, co ono oznacza, a tego nie zamierzał robić.

Długo nie zabawili na dachu. Bluza, którą miał na sobie może i była ciepła, ale nie wyleczyła go nagle z nowotworów, które potwornie go osłabiały. Krótka wycieczka połączona z pełnym żołądkiem sprawiła, że zrobił się senny i to na tyle, że prawie poleciał na głupi ryj do przodu. Spidey na szczęście czuwał i złapał go za kołnierz bluzy, po czym przyciągnął do siebie, obejmując troskliwie ramieniem. Wade bez zastanowienia oparł się o bohatera i przymknął oczy.   

\- Wade, źle się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Jestem po prostu śpiący – odparł i ziewnął. Nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie nawet unieść teraz do góry rękę, taki był zmęczony.

\- Zabiorę cię z powrotem do szpitala – powiedział i wstał, pociągając go ze sobą. Wade zdołał tylko przytaknąć w odpowiedzi.

Nie za bardzo był świadom tego, jak znalazł się znowu na plecach Spidermana ani kiedy wrócili do jego sali. Musiał w międzyczasie przysnąć i obudził się dopiero, gdy Spidey podpinał go z powrotem do całej aparatury i okrywał, by nie było mu zimno we śnie. Nie zdjął z niego bluzy.

\- Spidey? – wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem. Dawno nie czuł się taki wyczerpany, a zarazem szczęśliwy.

\- Możesz spać, Wade. Jesteś bezpieczny – zapewnił.

Wade z trudem trzymał oczy otwarte i z jeszcze większym trudem się uśmiechnął.

\- Mam własnego anioła stróża – powiedział uradowany, choć ciężko było tą radość przekazać będąc w takim stanie.

\- Dobranoc, Wade.

Spiderman odwzajemnił uśmiech i pochylił się, prawie że niezauważalnie muskając jego policzek ustami. Obaj wydawali się być równie mocno zaskoczeni tym, co się właśnie stało.

\- To z litości? – odezwał się pierwszy Wade. Nie chciał, by chodziło o to. Nie zniósłby tego. Chciał być lubiany za to, kim jest, a nie za chorobę.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie było słychać szczerość. – Lubię cię.

\- Też cię lubię, Spidey – wyznał i z niepewnością czekał na to, co dalej.

Długo nie musiał czekać, ale tym razem, gdy Spiderman się pochylił, jego usta znalazły te należące Wade’a. Nawet o tym nie marzył, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje do pajączka mięte, a mimo to pocałunek właśnie miał miejsce. Był zmęczony, ale na chwilę znów wróciły mu siły, które wykorzystał, by odpowiedzieć na pocałunek.

Wargi Spidermana była tak przyjemnie miękkie, mógłby je całować do końca życia. W sumie niedługo, ale jak umrzeć, to z całując takie usta. Czuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz, zwłaszcza w brzuchu, zupełnie jakby połknął całe stado motyli. Spidey położył mu dłoń na policzku – nagą dłoń – i pogładził go delikatnie. Wade jęknął w odpowiedzi na ten kontakt. Też chciał wyciągnąć rękę, objąć bohatera i całować go mocniej, ale jego ciało znów się poddało i jakby odcięte kompletnie od prądu, przestało funkcjonować. Starczyło mu energii jedynie na uniesienie powiek, które zamknął w trakcie pocałunku, oraz ust, by się odezwać.    

\- Zostań na noc – poprosił. Nie chciał być teraz sam i obudzić się rano myśląc, że to tylko sen. Prosił o wiele, ale tak bardzo potrzebował teraz towarzystwa Spidermana.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

Popatrzył jak Spidey rozwiesił z sieci hamak tuż nad jego łóżkiem po czym położył się na nim na plecach, opuszczając poza niego jedną rękę, by zwisała sobie swobodnie. Znajdowała się teraz idealnie w tym samym miejscu, co ta Wade, który od razu to wykorzystał i chwycił mężczyznę za dłoń choć w jego przypadku było to bardziej jak muskanie palcami niż uścisk. Zasnął chwilę potem.

Peter czuwał nad nim prawie przez całą noc. Jakąś godzinę po powrocie do szpitala jeden z doktorów miał obchód i zawitał też do sali Wade’a. Stanął jak wryty w drzwiach, gdy zobaczył go wiszącego nad łóżkiem jego pacjenta, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu sobie poszedł bez sprawdzania stanu zdrowia.

Chociaż nie chciał zostawiać Wade’a samego, Peter obawiał się trochę, że zaraz wpadnie tu po niego ochrona, więc ulotnił się szybko przez okno. Nie poleciał jednak do siebie ani nawet do wieży Avengers. Zamiast tego zawitał do jednego z mieszkań Brooklynu. Wpełzł do środka przez okno i od razu stanął twarzą w twarz z wymierzoną w niego bronią.

\- Peter, na litość boską, prawie cię zastrzeliłem – westchnął Steve, który w samej bieliźnie leżał na łóżku tuż obok okna. – Co robisz tu tak późno? Tony cię przysłał?

\- Nie – odparł i zdjął swoją maskę, siadając obok Kapitana na łóżku. – Mam problem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zmartwił się Steve i dosiadł się do niego.

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie. Zrobiłem głupstwo.

Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń drugiego bohatera.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wade… - zaczął, a głos mu się załamał. Przerażony spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Zakochałem się w nim.

Steve nic nie powiedział, po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie i uściskał, a Peter chętnie mu na to pozwolił, zastanawiając się, kiedy i jak pozwolił na coś takiego swoim uczuciom. Nie żałował, ale nie wiedział, co się teraz stanie. Wiedział tylko teoretycznie. Czeka go masa bólu i rozpaczy. I przerażało go to.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter wiedział jak działają nowotwory. Wiedział, że była bardzo mała szansa na wyleczenie, zwłaszcza tak beznadziejnego przypadku jak ten Wade’a. Mimo to, gdy przez następnych kilka dni jego stan się poprawił, w sercu Petera pojawiła się nadzieja.

Wade wyglądał lepiej, nie był już taki blady jak wcześniej, oczy przestały być zapadnięte, ból minął. Nawet lekarzy to zaskoczyło i przeprowadzili kilka badań. Guzy w jego ciele jakby się zmniejszyły. Peter nie mógł uwierzyć, że taką poprawę wywołał jeden wieczór. Może jednak wciąż była nadzieja na wyleczenie. Może to czego Wade cały ten czas potrzebował, to wsparcie drugiego człowieka?

Z tego powodu zaczął odwiedzać najemnika coraz częściej. Dobrze było widzieć go w dobrym stanie, radosnego i pełnego sił.

\- Wczoraj nawet przeszedłem się kawałek! – pochwalił mu się jednego dnia. – Nigdy się tak nie cieszyłem z możliwości pójścia do kibla!

Peter też się cieszył. Miał nadzieję, że taki stan Wade’a się utrzyma. Mało prawdopodobne było, by nowotwory całkowicie zniknęły, ale może chociaż nie spowodują, że odejdzie w bólu, na który nie skarżył się od kilku dni. Przestano mu nawet podawać morfinę. Z każdym kolejnym dniem wyglądało to na coraz większy cud i ciężko było się nie ekscytować.

Starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swojej wyobraźni, która podrzucała mu obrazy wyleczonego Wade’a. Wade’a, którego mógłby wtedy zabrać na normalną randkę i poznać jeszcze bliżej, żeby mogli być prawdziwą parą. Pomimo tego, że obaj byli zakochani, a przynajmniej zauroczeni, obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że to nic poważnego, że to tylko choroba sprawiła, że ich emocje i uczucia były bardziej intensywne i nie było pewności, czy zapałaliby do siebie takim samym uczuciem, gdyby sytuacja była inna. Ale jeśli Wade by wyzdrowiał, mogliby spróbować rozwinąć swoją relację. Kto wie, może łączyło ich coś więcej niż tylko nowotwory.

Jeśli nie był w szpitalu, Peter spędzał czas na jak najszybszym załatwianiu innych spraw w swoim życiu. Jeśli Jameson potrzebował zdjęć, wyskakiwał szybko na miasto i pstrykał sobie kilka selfie. Ciocia potrzebował pomocy? Żaden problem, wyrobi się w godzinę ze wszystkim. Ważna sprawa w siedzibie Avengers? Dajcie mu pół godziny, a po piętnastu wszystko będzie miał zrobione. Tylko patrolom poświęcał więcej czasu. Zakochany czy nie, to miasto wciąż go potrzebowało. Na szczęście policja radziła sobie zazwyczaj sama, a żadnych większych incydentów od czasu napadu na bank przez Scorpiona nie było. Mógł więc spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Wadem, ledwo dbając o samego siebie.

Nie skupiał się ostatnimi czasy na sobie zbyt dużo. Mało jadł czy spał, ciągle gdzieś musiał być, a wolne chwile spędzał z Wadem, nawet gdy ten spał. Trochę się bał, że jeśli zostawi go zbyt długo samego, to jego stan znów się pogorszy, a nie chciał, by najemnik cierpiał aż do samego końca swojego życia. Jemu nic się nie stanie jak się trochę zaniedba, a dla Wade takie wizyty zawsze dużo znaczą.

Każdy moment poza szpitalem był irytujący i dłużył mu się niesamowicie. Tak jak spotkanie Avengers, na które został wezwany z samego rana w weekend. Myślał że ze względu na brak zajęć spędzi cały dzień z Wadem, ale nic z tego. Kapitan miał do opowiedzenia o dużym projekcie, nad którym pracował razem z Tonym. Najwyraźniej było to na tyle ważne, że zaproszono wszystkich członków Avengers, którzy nie znajdowali się za granicą albo w zupełnie innym wymiarze, skutkiem czego zabrakło między innymi Natashy przebywającej na misji w Chinach, Thora hasającego za swoim bratem, który gdzieś mu zwiał, czy Wasp szpiegującej Hydrę gdzieś na Bałkanach. Byli za to obecni pozostali, w tym Peter, który znudzony bujał się na krześle, miętoląc w dłoniach kulę z sieci i nadając jej różne kształtów. W ogóle nie słuchał tego, co miał do powiedzenia Steve, zbyt skupiony na swoim zadaniu.

\- Peter? – usłyszał nagle. Zdziwiony podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na Kapitana, bo to właśnie on się odezwał i teraz patrzył na niego surowo. Zresztą nie tylko on, także pozostali członkowie Avengers przyglądali mu się źli lub rozczarowani, zwłaszcza siedzący obok niego Luke i Logan.

\- Co? – spytał nie rozumiejąc w czym problem. Przecież nie przeszkadzał pozostałym. Jasne, może niemiłym z jego strony było w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na Kapitana, ale to chyba nie powód, by specjalnie dla niego przerywać wykład, czy co to tam było.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Steve i skinął głową na sieć w jego rękach.

Peter popatrzył na kulę, która wciąż nie przyjmowała takich kształtów, jakich pragnął. Wreszcie uzyskał idealną konsystencję, ale plastelina to nie była, ciężko było cokolwiek z nią zrobić, zwłaszcza że z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się rozpuszczała.

\- Nic takiego – odparł i rzucił sieć za siebie. Kula uderzyła o ścianę i na niej została. – Kontynuuj.

Steve pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i wrócił do tematu:

\- Tak więc najlepszym wyjściem będzie trochę przebudować posiadłość Tony’ego – powiedział, ale Peter już go nie słuchał. Zamiast tego zrobił z sieci kolejną kulę i kontynuował to, co mu przerwano.  

Gdy wreszcie spotkanie dobiegło końca, Peter ruszył do okna, by wynieść się z wieży i odwiedzić Wade’a, po drodze zgarniając dla niego trochę żarcia. Wrócił mu apetyt i szpitalne posiłki niezbyt mu wystarczały.

\- Peter, możesz zaczekać chwilę? – poprosił go Steve, gdy już wychodził. Pozostali członkowie drużyny wciąż jeszcze zbierali się do wyjścia, ale już po chwili on i Kapitan zostali sami.

\- Jestem trochę zajęty, więc jakbyś mógł się pospieszyć – poprosił wskazując na miasto za oknem.

\- Zgaduję, że udajesz się do Wade?

Peter zarumienił się pod maską, którą zdążył już założyć.

\- Co jeśli tak? – spytał. Steve chyba nie zamierzał mu zabronić spotykania się z najemnikiem? Gdy rozmawiali jakiś czas temu, co prawda zmartwił się tym całym zakochaniem, ale nic nie wspomniał o tym, że będzie próbował zapobiec dalszym jego wizytom w szpitalu.

\- Jak on się czuje?

Tego pytania zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Drużyny raczej nie interesował Wade, ale mógł się spodziewać, że Steve, z którym rozmawiał o nim najwięcej, może być zainteresowany stanem zdrowia najemnika.

\- Lepiej – odpowiedział. – Nie boli go, może normalnie jeść. Zupełnie jakby zdrowiał.

\- Dlatego spędzasz z nim więcej czasu – zauważył Kapitan. – Myślisz, że może wyzdrowieć?

\- Nie sądzę. Niektóre guzy wyraźnie się zmniejszyły, ale to nie jeden nowotwór, a czterdzieści. Ale przynajmniej czuje się lepiej.

\- To dobrze. Najważniejsze w przypadku takiej choroby, to nie popaść w depresję, by ostatnie chwile były jak najlepsze.

\- Tak – zgodził się, niechętnie przypominając sobie o tym, że dni Wade’a niedługo dobiegną końca.

\- Nie byłem pozytywnie nastawiony do tej relacji – przyznał Steve. – Nadal nie jestem, bo nie skończy się ona dla ciebie dobrze. Ale cieszę się, że pomagasz drugiej osobie. Wade na pewno nie czułby się tak dobrze, gdyby nie ty. Dzięki tobie odejdzie w spokoju.

\- Wolałbym, żeby w ogóle nie odchodził – przyznał i westchnął. – Gdyby nie ogromne ryzyko powikłań, moglibyśmy spróbować z jakąś mutacją. Może gdyby zmienić mu kod genetyczny albo dać jakąś moc, to by wyzdrowiał.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Ale dokumenty naukowców Hydry pokazują, że ingerowanie w geny to nie najlepszy pomysł. Są szczęściarze tacy jak ja i ty, którzy zyskują nowe życie i możliwości, a można też skończyć jak wiele nieudanych eksperymentów, które mogą zrobić z człowieka mutanta. Nawet Bruce nie skończył najlepiej, a zamiana w Hulka to nawet nie był jego cel. Lepiej zostawić wszystko tak, jak jest i liczyć na to, że kiedyś medycyna wymyśli lekarstwo na raka. Mutacja nim nie jest.

Niestety. Gdyby nie to, już dawno zaprowadziłby Wade’a do Avengers albo do X-Manów. Do kogokolwiek, byle tylko pomóc. Ale próba pomocy równie dobrze mogłaby się zakończyć tylko większym bólem. Zabawa w Boga to nie najlepszy pomysł. Może taki Galactus by coś zdziałał w tej sprawie, w końcu był tak jakby bogiem, ale czy tak potężna istota w ogóle zgodziłaby się pomóc jakiemuś nic nie znaczącemu facetowi z Ziemi? Na pewno nie. To w końcu Galactus, pożeracz światów. Obchodzi go tylko własny głód, nie mieszkańcy planety, którą chętnie by pożarł.

\- Dzięki za rozmowę, Steve – powiedział i ponownie przyszykował się do skoku.

\- Nie ma za co. Dawaj znać, co słychać u Wade’a.

Peter uśmiechnął się, słysząc tę prośbę. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że kogoś interesują jego problemy.

Dotarcie do szpitala zajęło mu kilka minut. Największa zaleta latania w powietrzu – brak korków.

\- Spidey! – zawołał Wade, gdy tylko go zobaczył. – Czy ty nie masz życia poza mną? Nie że mi to przeszkadza.

\- Cześć, Wade – przywitał się i wszedł przez okno. – Mam dużo wolnego czasu, mogę go spędzać z tobą.

Wade wyglądał dobrze. Choć wciąż był blady, wróciło mu trochę koloru na policzkach, a oczy błyszczały zdrowiem. Gdyby nie wystrój i charakterystyczny zapach szpitala, pomyślałby, że są po prostu w jego domu, a najemnik wcale nie jest chory.

\- Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem – stwierdził Wade z uśmiechem.  

\- Ty też.

Pierwszy raz się tak nazwali. Trudno było tak o sobie myśleć, gdy wiedzieli kiedy mniej więcej nadejdzie koniec i biorąc pod uwagę to, że byli w „związku” kilka dni. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Peter wciąż zakrywał swoją twarz. Kto ukrywa swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przed własnym chłopakiem?

Peter dotknął spodu maski i uniósł ją tak, że odsłonił usta i nos. Czy popełniłby błąd, gdyby odkrył całą twarz? Tylko Avengers znali jego tożsamość, nikt inny. Nie chciał ryzykować, że cioci czy znajomym stanie się coś złego przez to, że prowadzi podwójne życie. Ale Wade już umierał. Nic złego nie powinno mu się stać.

Ale jest najemnikiem, odezwał się cichutki głosik w jego głowie, najpewniej zdrowy rozsądek. I miał rację. Wade wciąż mógłby sprzedać jego dane jakiejś organizacji, na pewno nadal miał gdzieś zapisane stare kontakty. Wiele osób oddałoby fortunę za znajomość tożsamości Spidermana.

Mógłby, ale czy by to zrobił? Jaki miałby w tym cel? I tak umierał, na co mu pieniądze? Nie pracował też dla nikogo konkretnego, był najemnikiem, tacy jak on pracują dla tych, którzy płacą więcej, a gdy pojawia się podwyżka na horyzoncie, sprzedają nawet starych szefów. Jedyny powód, dla którego mógłby sprzedać tożsamość Petera, to jeśli tylko udaje chorego, a to wszystko to tak naprawdę wielka mistyfikacja, genialna pułapka mająca na celu unieszkodliwienie Spidermana.

To było jednak zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by było prawdziwe. Ktoś musiałby przekupić w tym celu cały szpital i zatrudnić naprawdę świetnego aktora, który odegrałby rolę osoby chorej na raka, a Wade był aż zbyt autentyczny w niektórych momentach. Poza tym jaką miałby pewność ktoś zlecający całe zadanie, że Spiderman rzeczywiście by przybył w odpowiedzi na list i w dodatku zakochał się w drugim mężczyźnie na tyle, by pokazać mu swoją twarz?

Nie, nie było żadnych powodów, by nie pokazywać najemnikowi twarzy, a przynajmniej zrobi mu przyjemność.

\- Yo, Peter, mówię do ciebie! – usłyszał rozbawiony głos Wade’a. Jak długo go ignorował?

\- Wybacz – mruknął i znów złapał maskę, ściągając ją całkowicie. Widok twarzy Wade’a w tym momencie był komiczny. Otworzył szeroko oczy, a szczęka pewnie dotknęłaby podłogi, gdyby nic jej nie trzymało.

\- Spidey – wybełkotał zszokowany.

\- Tak naprawdę to Peter – poprawił z uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę w stronę najemnika. – Miło cię poznać.

Wade uścisnął mu dłoń, wpatrując się w niego jednocześnie jak w ósmy cud świata.

\- Jasna cholera – wyszeptał zdumiony. – Wyglądasz jak z okładki magazynu modowego.

Peter zaczerwienił się i speszony uciekł wzrokiem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich komplementów. W szkole średniej nikt nie uważał go za przystojnego, a teraz na studiach był tylko jednym z wielu. Regularne komplementy prawiła mu tylko ciocia May.

\- Nie przesadzaj.

\- Mówię serio, jesteś boski! – zawołał Wade. – Te oczy, te włosy. Jak je mieścisz pod maskę, swoją drogą, są takie bujne!

\- Przestań – zaśmiał się zawstydzony. – Krępujesz mnie.

\- Chcę żebyś był ostatnią osobą, jaką zobaczę – wyznał całkiem poważnie. – Chcę zapamiętać tę twarz nawet po drugiej stronie.

\- Wow, dobrze wiedzieć że jesteś ze mną tylko dla mojego wyglądu – zażartował.

\- Hej, ja też kiedyś byłem przystojny. Kobiety i faceci gubili majty na mój widok. – Wade przejechał dłonią po swojej łysej głowie. Nie miał żadnych włosów, nawet brwi, a mimo to wciąż był na swój sposób przystojny. – Miałem podobne włosy do twoich, tylko blond. Jesteśmy podobnego wzrostu i urody, tylko z mięśniami u ciebie gorzej.

\- Pająki mają to do siebie, że pomimo cienkich nóżek są cholernie silne.

\- Pająki są zajebiste – stwierdził i westchnął urzeczony. – Mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć godzinami, ale mam jedno pytanie. Dlaczego?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- A dlaczego nie? I tak nic z tą informacją nie zrobisz.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. – Na pewno znałbym paru kolesi gotowych zapłacić grube miliony za taką informację, ale żadna kwota nie przywróci mi zdrowia. Nic tego nie zrobi.

\- Teraz czujesz się lepiej – zauważył, dosiadając się do najemnika.

\- Efekt psychologiczny, nic więcej. – Wade wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy i pogładził go po policzku. – Wiesz co, Spidey? Mimo tego, że umieram, cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Wolę znać cię trzy miesiące niż nie znać wcale.

Peter uśmiechnął się i ujął jego dłoń w swoją.

\- To uczucie jest odwzajemnione, Wade – wyznał i pochylił się, by go pocałować.

Ich schadzkę przerwało wezwanie od Avengers. Najwyraźniej zbyt długo miał spokój z przestępcami, którzy postanowili trochę narozrabiać. Uporanie się z całą armią robotów Doktora Octopusa, który kombinował coś w Waszyngtonie, zajęło cały dzień. Peter był po wszystkim zmęczony i poobijany, ale postanowił mimo to jeszcze wstąpić do Wade’a. W drodze do Nowego Jorku znów męczył się z kulą sieci, ale tym razem z lepszymi rezultatami. Nim dotarli na miejsce, dzieło było skończone, a on udał się do szpitala.

Wade niestety spał, co ostatnio było dla niego nietypowe o tej godzinie, ale Peter nie zamierzał go budzić. Zostawił tylko sieć na szafce obok łóżka. W końcu obiecał zrobić z niej zwierzątko. Tym samym powstał więc koślawy pająk wykonany z jego własnej sieci. Ustawił go ostrożnie po czym czmychnął przez okno, by też się położyć i trochę przespać. Rany same się nie wyleczą.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan Wade’a pogorszył się z dnia na dzień. Gdy Peter wychodził od niego poprzedniego wieczora, najemnik sprawiał wrażenie jakby mógł tańczyć i śpiewać, ale zaledwie dziesięć godzin później wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty. Dosłownie. Co gorsze, to nie był powrót do stanu sprzed poprawy, tylko coś jeszcze gorszego. Już za oknem usłyszał krzyki Wade’a, którzy miotał się z bólu na łóżku, ale ruchy miał ograniczone, bo przypięto go pasami, by nie zrobił sobie jeszcze większej krzywdy.

Peter nie był w stanie się ruszyć, mógł tylko patrzeć na cierpiącego najemnika i jego białą jak kartka papieru twarz, po której spływały łzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział kogoś odczuwającego taki ból. Podawano mu morfinę, pewnie nawet największą dawkę, ale to mu ani trochę nie pomagało. Nie rozumiał czemu nie wprowadzili go w stan śpiączki, by mu trochę ulżyć, ale czy to by coś pomogło? Mózg dalej rejestrowałby ból, ciało by cierpiało, tylko Wade nie byłby tego świadomy.

Pielęgniarz wyszedł po kilku minutach i Peter natychmiast z tego skorzystał, wchodząc przez okno do sali. Powoli zbliżył się do łóżka, nie wiedząc co zrobić dalej. Chciał dotknąć Wade, pomóc mu jakoś, ale nic co by zrobił, nie przyniesie mu ulgi. Jego krzyki były teraz jeszcze głośniejsze i dosłownie wwiercały mu się w mózg. Był pewien, że nigdy już ich nie zapomni, nawet na własnym łożu śmierci.

\- Wade?

Pomimo panującego w sali hałasu, najemnik usłyszał go i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Wyglądało to, jakby ten jeden ruch kosztował go tyle energii, co przebiegnięcie maratonu. Przestał krzyczeć, ale płakał, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Spidey – zaszlochał i szarpnął unieruchomioną ręką. Peter podszedł jeszcze bliżej i odpiął pasy. Wade natychmiast złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął tak mocno, że gdyby nie jego moce, pewnie nawet by to zabolało.

Sporo ryzykując, Peter ściągnął maskę i pochylił się nad najemnikiem, całując go w mokre od potu czoło.

\- Jestem, Wade – wyszeptał. Wcale się nie zdziwił tym, że też zebrały mu się łzy w oczach. Nawet gdyby nie znał Wade’a i tak by się rozpłakał. To była straszna do oglądania scena i mało kto przeszedłby obok niej obojętnie. Człowiek umierał od środka na jego oczach, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. W pewnym stopniu, to było gorsze nawet niż śmierć wuja czy Gwen. Wtedy miał wpływ na wszystkie wydarzenia, ale teraz? Teraz mógł być tylko świadkiem.

\- To boli! – zawołał Wade. Peter chciał go objąć, ale bał się, że narobi więcej szkód. – Kurewsko boli! Spidey, proszę, zabij mnie. Błagam!

Mógłby. Wystarczyłoby tylko złapać mężczyznę za głowę i skręcić mu kark. W tej sytuacji byłoby to jak prezent, coś co wręcz powinno się zrobić, ale nie mógłby. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy nikogo nie zabije – czy to wroga czy by skrócić czyjeś cierpienie.

\- Przepraszam, Wade. Nie mogę. Nie potrafiłbym. Nie każ mi tego robić – poprosił. To co poczułby po odebraniu najemnikowi życia byłoby zapewne niczym w porównaniu z tym, co on sam teraz odczuwał, ale nie potrafił się zmusić. Chciał pomóc, ale nie w ten sposób.

\- Tak bardzo boli – załkał najemnik, przyciągając go do siebie. Peter uściskał go delikatnie, chociaż tym chcąc mu dodać trochę sił. Nie dało to jednak pożądanego efektu i czuł, jak Wade opada z sił. – Dlaczego to boli? Dlaczego ja?

\- Ciii, jestem przy tobie, Wade. Jestem tu.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo byli w takiej pozycji, ale targane szlochem ciało Wade’a w końcu znieruchomiało i czuć było tylko jego unoszącą się od oddychania klatkę piersiową. Odsunął się nieco od niego i wytarł zapłakane oczy. Czuł się tak cholernie bezsilny. Nienawidził tego uczucia, przypominało mu tylko, że nie ważne co zrobi, nigdy nie będzie w stanie uratować wszystkich. Zawsze ktoś umrze pomimo jego starań.

Wiele by dał, by Wade wyzdrowiał. Nawet za to co robił jako najemnik, nie zasługiwał na takie cierpienie. Jeśli to była jego kara, to zbyt okrutna. Choć czy gdyby nie choroba, to zrozumiałby, że może żyć inaczej niż mordując złych ludzi? Może, może nie. Niezależnie jednak od tego, jeśli już musiał być ukarany, to w inny sposób, by mógł naprawić swoje błędy. Co to za kara, jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości?

Gdyby tylko mógł coś zrobić, cokolwiek.

Założył maskę i opuścił szpital, zmotywowany by chociaż spróbować. Był pieprzonym geniuszem, musi na coś wpaść. Nie miał za dużo czasu, śmierć Wade’a była kwestią kilku dni jeśli nie godzin, ale tyle mu starczy.

Wpadł do wieży Avengers jakby go diabeł gonił i od razu udał się do jednego z laboratoriów, zabierając się do pracy. Notował i badał, starając się w kilka godzin odtworzyć dziesiątki lat badań nad nowotworami. Setki informacji przechodziły przez jego mózg, gdzie były segregowane według przydatności. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz tak szybko czytał.

W zaledwie godzinę całe laboratorium było pełne notatek i teoretycznych lekarstw mogących pozbyć się nowotworów. Przebadał setki przypadków oraz drugie tyle wyników innych naukowców i lekarzy, by znaleźć potrzebne mu rozwiązanie. Różne wzory chemiczne były zapisane na kartkach, a nawet na niektórych stołach. Miał tyle potencjalnych leków, że nie wiedział od tworzenia którego zacząć. Chwycił więc pierwszą lepszą kartkę i zabrał się do pracy. Zdążył przygotować tylko kilka naczyń nim do laboratorium wszedł Tony w towarzystwie kilku innych członków drużyny. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem i to pomogło mu się otrząsnąć z transu, w jakim przez cały czas był.

Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? W kilka godzin nie znajdzie lekarstwa na raka. Nie był jedynym geniuszem, wielu lepszych od niego już tego próbowało, mając więc czasu niż on i nic nie zdziałali. Jak mógł w ogóle myśleć, że jemu się uda?

Opuściły go wszystkie siły, które przez cały ten czas kazały mu pracować. Wyczerpany usiadł na podłodze, zapominając o wszystkich swoich notatkach. Słyszał jak jego przyjaciele rozmawiają między sobą, zapewne o tym, kto ma z nim porozmawiać. W końcu padło na Steve’a, za co był wdzięczny.

\- Peter, to nic nie da – powiedział mu, gdy usiadł obok.

\- Wiem – odparł i pochylił głowę, opierając ją o kolana. – Nie wiem czemu myślałem, że to zadziała.

\- Jesteś po prostu zrozpaczony. W takim stanie nie myśli się racjonalnie.

Peter pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i poczuł, jak znowu płacze.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę mu pomóc? – zapytał, ni to siebie, ni Kapitana, który niestety nie znał odpowiedzi na jego pytanie i tylko objął go ramieniem.

Wrócił do Wade’a następnego dnia. Mężczyzna był przytomny, ale nic poza tym, ledwo kontaktował ze światem. Rozpoznał Petera, nawet się z nim przywitał, ale mówienie wyraźnie sprawiało mu problemy. Ciało miał już w zasadzie martwe, teraz tylko czekał, aż i mózg się wyłączy. Wiedział, że to okrutne, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, by to nigdy się nie stało. Nie chciał stracić kolejnej bliskiej mu osoby.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał przysiadając na łóżku najemnika.

\- Jak gówno – odpowiedział ochrypłym od krzyków i płaczu głosem. Peter ledwo go usłyszał. – Nie chcą mi zrobić eutanazji.

Peter poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła na wspomnienie wczorajszej prośby Wade’a.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Podobno nie jestem w dobrym stanie psychicznym – wyjaśnił, a każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo brzmiało, jakby w trakcie wbijano w niego noże. – Gdybym podpisał taką prośbę podczas przyjęcia… Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to będzie tak wyglądać?

Peter położył dłoń na czole najemnika, czując jaki jest zimny, prawie jak lód. Oczy miał zapadnięte, praktycznie schowane w czaszce, a skóra schodziła z niego płatami. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może jednak nie złamać swojej zasady co do zabijania. Nienawidził tego, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził cierpienia Wade’a.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Wade – zapewnił, choć sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Chciałbym tylko żeby było lepiej bez śmierci.

Też by tego chciał.

Nie pobył w szpitalu długo, bo pojawili się lekarze, przez których nie chciał być zauważony, a poza tym Wade usnął. Przez moment bał się, że już umarł, ale maszyny, do których był podłączony wskazywały na to, że wciąż żyje.

Wrócił następnego dnia i serce mu zamarło na widok wnętrza sali najemnika. Łóżko było puste, a wszystkie urządzenia wyłączone. Spanikowany wszedł do środka i wybiegł na korytarz. Znalezienie kogoś z personelu nie było trudne, jakaś pielęgniarka robiła obchód. Dopadł do niej i przyparł ją do ściany jak jakiś świr, ale nie obchodziło go teraz jego dobre imię.

\- Gdzie jest pacjent z sali dwieście piętnaście? – zapytał nie zważając na przerażenie kobiety.

\- Z sali dwieście piętnaście? – powtórzył drżącym głosem. – Pan Wilson?

\- Gdzie on jest?

Nie żyje, spodziewał się usłyszeć. Odszedł, zmarł i inne synonimy śmierci. To czego się nie spodziewał, to rzeczywistej odpowiedzi kobiety.

\- Wypisał się – powiedziała. Peter był w takim szoku, że aż ją puścił.

\- Jak to wypisał? – To niemożliwe, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka.

\- Rano ktoś go odwiedził, a kilka minut później pan Wilson wypisał się i go zabrano.

Peter poczuł jak krew się w nim zagotowała. Wściekły znów złapał bogu ducha winną kobietę.

\- Kto go zabrał?! – krzyknął. Coś było mocno nie tak, skoro Wade nie umarł, to co się z nim stało?

\- Nie wiem! – odpowiedziała spanikowana. – Podobno przeniósł się do jakiejś prywatnej kliniki.

Gdy tym razem puścił pielęgniarkę, uciekła od niego jak najszybciej. Była mu jeszcze potrzebna, ale postanowił jednak samemu znaleźć pokój ochrony i zobaczyć na obrazach z kamer, co się stało z Wadem. Metodą prób i błędów oraz unikając wezwanych przez pielęgniarkę ochroniarzy, dotarł w końcu do poszukiwanego pokoju i po ogłuszeniu siedzącego tam mężczyzny zabrał się za przeglądanie taśm.

Jedna z kamer była skierowana wprost na drzwi sali najemnika. Obserwował jak wchodzą i wychodzą stamtąd pracownicy szpitala, aż w pewnym momencie do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze. Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy, bo facet był zwrócony plecami do kamery. Nawet gdy wychodził, to jej unikał, wiedział gdzie jest. Mimo to Peter oglądał dalej.

Następny w sali pojawił się inny ubrany w garnitur człowiek. Wszedł do środka z papierami i także z nimi wyszedł. Pół godziny później przez drzwi przeszła para pielęgniarzy, a gdy wyszli, prowadzili łóżko szpitalne, na którym był Wade. Peter przeskoczył na obraz z pozostałych kamer. Śledził trasę, jaką poruszali się mężczyźni. Zjechali na dół, gdzie kamera z zewnątrz skierowana była na jakąś dziwną karetkę. Zapakowali do niej najemnika, a pojazd odjechał. Tak jak z twarzą mężczyzny, tak i z tablicami nie miał szczęścia.

Wściekły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie opuścił szpital , udając się do Steve’a. Tylko z nim mógł teraz porozmawiać i poprosić o pomoc. Nie miał pojęcia kto zabrał Wade’a, ale było to podejrzane. Kapitan na szczęście był w domu i wpuścił go do siebie. Nie musiał pytać Petera co się stało.

\- Czy Wade…

\- Zniknął – odpowiedział i usiadł na kanapie. Steve zajął miejsce obok niego. – Powiedzieli, że przeniósł się do prywatnej kliniki.

\- Pewnie wyczuwał, że nie zostało mu dużo czasu i nie chciał cię obciążać swoją śmiercią.

\- Więc próbował mnie chronić?

To nie miało żadnego sensu. Czemu Wade miałby to robić? Czemu tak nagle, kiedy nie miał siły na nic? Przecież mógłby nawet nie przeżyć takiej podróży!

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Dałbym sobie radę.

\- Na pewno to wiedział, ale wołał żebyś zapamiętał go w jako tako dobrym stanie.

Peter tego nie kupował. Jakim dobrym stanie? Wade wyglądał jak chodzący trup, mógł umrzeć w każdej chwili. Gdyby o to chodziło, postąpiłby w taki sposób dużo wcześniej. Zresztą z tego co mówił, w ogóle nie spodziewał się, że tak umieranie będzie wyglądać. To nie było zaplanowane, decyzję musiał podjąć nagle, po przybyciu tego dziwnego kolesia, który chciał bóg wie co od pacjenta umierającego na raka.

\- Zanim się wypisał, odwiedził go jakiś dziwny facet – powiedział i spojrzał na Kapitana. – Nie wiem kto to był, ale coś mi się w nim nie podobało.

\- Pewnie właściciel prywatnej kliniki.

\- To musiała być jakaś bujda. Po co komu pacjent, który jest na granicy śmierci?

Nie wierzył w wyjaśnienie o klinice. To musiało mieć drugie dno, które zamierzał odkryć.

\- Chcesz znaleźć tego faceta? – spytał Steve. – I Wade’a?

\- Wade’a nie. – Z bólem serca, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia najemnika było równe zera. Pewnie już nie żył. Zachciało mu się płakać z tego powodu, ale powstrzymał łzy na rzecz gniewu, który wciąż odczuwał. – Ale faceta tak. Dowiem się po co mu był Wade. Pomożesz mi?

Nie pomógł. Avengers odwrócili się od niego twierdząc, że nie myśli jasno. Więc on też się od nich odwrócił. Długo zabiegał o to, by do nich dołączyć, cieszył się gdy jego marzenie w końcu się spełniło. Teraz opuszczał ich bez żalu, znów stając się samotnikiem. Nie rozumieli przez co przechodzi, nawet Steve. Nie oszalał, nie szukał konspiracji tylko dlatego, bo rozpaczał po stracie osoby, w której się zakochał. Coś naprawdę zadziało się wtedy w szpitalu, a potwierdzał to fakt, że jego śledztwo doprowadziło go do nikąd. Dosłownie. Obskoczył wszystkie kliniki w mieście, w żadnej nie słyszano o najemniku. To był jeden wielki blef, Wade zniknął i umarł gdzieś w obcym miejscu, bez pożegnania. Wątpił, że odnajdzie choćby jego ciało, ale zamierzał odkryć co się wydarzyło, choćby miało mu to zająć resztę życia. Był to winny Wade’owi.

Po tygodniu bezowocnych poszukiwań, gdy w końcu nawet gniew nie pchał go dalej do przodu, pogrążony w żałobie Peter odwiedził jedyne miejsce, w którym mógłby znaleźć zrozumienie. Ciocia otworzyła mu po drugim dzwonku.

\- Peter? – zdziwiła się i spojrzała na zegar wiszący w korytarzu. Była druga w nocy. Wyciągnął ją z łóżka, była ubrana tylko w piżamę i szlafrok zarzucony niedbale na chude ramiona. – Co tu robisz tak późno?

\- Nie chciałem być sam. – Tak jak przez cały tydzień, dodał w myślach. – Mój przyjaciel nie żyje. Nowotwór.

Nawet po tygodniu mówienie o tym wywoływało ból. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wade’a już z nim nie ma. Wydawało się, że zaledwie wczoraj dostał od niego list. Nie minęły trzy miesiące, nie mieli nawet tego, by się sobą nacieszyć. Mimo to tyle ile czasu dostali było jednymi z najszczęśliwszych dni jego życia. Nikt go tak nie rozśmieszał jak Wade’a.

\- Tak mi przykro, Peter – powiedziała ciocia współczująco i objęła go ramieniem. – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu, czując zbliżający się szloch. W czasie poszukiwań dusił w sobie całą rozpacz, teraz musiał się jej pozbyć. Czy może być lepsze miejsce niż ramiona ukochanej cioci?

\- Wejdź. – May wprowadziła go do środka. – Usiądziemy, zaparzę ci herbaty.

Peter przytaknął i podążył za ciotką do kuchni, mając dziwne wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób zawiódł. 


	9. Chapter 9

To był dobry dzień. Zaliczył egzamin na studiach, Jameson był jakby milszy i zapłacił mu nawet więcej za ostatnie selfie, cioci wreszcie udało się spłacić kredyt, a on dostał zaproszenie na staż do jednej z największych firm w kraju. Życie nigdy nie było dla niego tak łaskawe jak teraz. Z entuzjazmem huśtał się przez miasto, popisując się sztuczkami przed każdym, kto był w stanie go zobaczyć. Był w tak dobrym humorze, że mógłby nawet zacząć śpiewać z radości. W sumie czemu nie? Kto go usłyszy na takiej wysokości?

Fałszując na potęgę, Peter leciał przez miasto, szukając jakiegoś fajnego miejsca żeby usiąść i się wyluzować. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, idealny do wylegiwania się. Nawet przestępcy nie mieli ochoty nic robić w taką pogodę. Żyć nie umierać, nic mu nie zepsuje tego dnia.

Przysiadł w końcu na Empire State Building, swoim ulubionym miejscu w całym mieście. Miał stąd doskonały widok na wszystko. Nie mógł się już doczekać kiedy wybudują nowe Word Trade Center i będzie miał nowy najwyższy budynek do siedzenia. Przebywanie na wysokościach, gdzie mało kto mógł mu zrobić krzywdę, było jedną z najlepszych zalet jego mocy. Nawet po latach nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś miał lęk wysokości, teraz nie wyobrażał sobie życia z dala od wysokich miejsc.

Choć znajdował się na prawie samym szczycie wieżowca, nie uświadczył takiego spokoju jakiego oczekiwał. Już z oddali widział lecącego w jego kierunku Iron Mana. Nie był to najmilszy widok, ale skoro Stark już się do niego pofatygował, to pewnie miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Już dawno dał im do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzą go ich problemy i żeby nie przychodzili do niego z każdą błahostką. Nie pracowali już razem, ale czasami im pomagał jeśli było trzeba. Ze względu na mieszkańców, nie samych Avengers, których unikał jak ognia.

\- Peter – przywitał się Tony, unosząc się tuż przed nim.

\- Stark – odpowiedział oschle. Nawet po dwóch latach nie zapomniał tego, jak go potraktowali.

\- Mógłbyś dla nas rzucić na coś okiem? – spytał nie przejmując się chłodnym przyjęciem.

\- Czy to sprawa globalna?

\- Nie.

\- Więc nie – odmówił. – Mówiłem wam, żebyście do mnie nie przychodzili, jeśli wasze sprawy nie wychodzą poza Nowy Jork. A ta nie wychodzi.

\- Nie, ale przydałoby nam się świeże spojrzenie na sprawę. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

Jeśli Tony przyznawał, że potrzebują pomocy, to rzeczywiście coś musiało być na rzeczy.  

\- Ja też potrzebowałem waszej – przypomniał.

Stark westchnął.

\- Peter, Wade nie żyje…

\- Teraz zapewne już nie – przerwał mu zły. – Wątpię że miał szansę na przetrwanie kolejnych dwóch lat. Ale wtedy jeszcze żył. Nie umarł tamtego dnia, wypisał się i po prostu wyszedł ze szpitala. Nawet nie wyszedł, wyprowadzono go, bo był w takim stanie, że nie mógł chodzić o własnych siłach. Prosiłem was, żebyście pomogli mi go szukać.

\- Nie było podstaw, by sądzić…

\- Nie mógł chodzić, Tony! Ledwo mówił, ale żył. Nadal za mało podstaw?  Ktoś go zabrał ze szpitala, a wy nie chcieliście mi pomóc dowiedzieć się kto i po co.

Przez rok szukał porywaczy Wade’a. Nawet nie bał się ich tak nazywać, nikt nie zabrał go ze szpitala z dobrej woli, był im do czegoś potrzebny. Może chcieli wykorzystać jego stan, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego pracodawcach? Albo chcieli mu zrobić jeszcze coś innego. Cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie skończyło się dla niego dobrze – z nowotworem czy bez.

\- Przepraszam, Peter, może rzeczywiście powinniśmy być bardziej wspierający, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Uznaliśmy że strata Wade’a każe ci sądzić, że jego nagłe zniknięcie było podejrzane, choć równie dobrze szpital mógł zataić przed tobą informacje o jego zgonie.

\- Po co mieliby to robić?

Tony milczał.

\- No właśnie.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem, że nie jesteśmy aktualnie w najlepszych relacjach, ale jeśli nie chcesz pomóc nam, to może pomożesz Daredevilowi?

\- Daredevil? – zdziwił się. – Co z nim?

Matt był jednym z jego bliskich przyjaciół. Jako jedyny zgodził się pomóc szukać Wade’a, nie tylko jako mściciel, ale jako prawnik służący poradami prawnymi.

\- Chodź ze mną do wieży, to sam zobaczysz.

Robił to tylko ze względu na Matta, który czekał na nich w wieży razem ze Stevem. Trochę dziwnie było wrócić tam po dwóch latach. Jeszcze dziwniej było tam widzieć Daredevila, który raczej trzymał się od innych bohaterów z dala.

Matt był ubrany w cywilne ciuchy, ale był mocno poobijany na twarzy i miał rękę na temblaku. Peter trochę się zdziwił jego stanem, nigdy go takim nie widział.  

\- Co ci się stało? – spytał podchodząc do przyjaciela, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że ignoruje Steve’a.

\- Małe starcie z humanoidalnym huraganem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Nic takiego.

\- Przez ostatni tydzień w mieście doszło do paru krwawych morderstw – odezwał się Steve.

\- Co? I mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? – oburzył się.

\- Doszło do nich poza twoim rewirem.

\- To wciąż moje miasto i chronię wszystkich ich mieszkańców, nie tylko tych z Queens – zauważył zły. Morderstwa to nie było byle co, powinien o tym wiedzieć od samego początku. – Czemu nic nie słyszałem o tym w telewizji?

\- Policja nic o tych morderstwach nie wie, chcieliśmy zachować je w tajemnicy – wyjaśnił Tony stając obok Kapitana.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zwłoki były w takim stanie, że nie chcieliśmy wzbudzać paniki. Poza tym ofiary, to nie byli niewinni mieszkańcy. Każda miała powiązania z jakimiś organizacjami przestępczymi.

\- Ktoś poluje na przestępców – uściślił Matt.

\- Punisher? – rzucił od razu Peter. To pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.

Steve pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jego styl.

\- Zmasakrowane zwłoki brzmią trochę jak Punisher – zauważył. Dobrze znał Castle’a, potrafił być naprawdę brutalny, na własnej skórze poczuł jego agresję. Facet był niezrównoważony i nie ważne ile ostrzeżeń dostawał od Avengers i innych bohaterów, nadal mordował przestępców.  

Tony podszedł do komputera i nacisnął parę przycisków. Po chwili wyświetlił się hologram ze zdjęciami z jednego z miejsc morderstwa.

\- Chryste… - wyszeptał Peter.

Steve nie żartował, to naprawdę nie był przyjemny widok do oglądania. Dwie głowy podwieszone pod sufitem, a pod nimi zszyte ze sobą kończyny układające się w niewielki łuk, które tworzyły razem chory uśmiech. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego i po co?

\- Pozostałe wcale nie są lepsze. – Tony wyświetlił jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, człowieka obdartego ze skóry, pozbawionego oczu i z obciętym językiem. Peter poczuł żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła. – To na pewno nie Punisher, zresztą Daredevil nagrał swoje spotkanie z tym gościem.

\- On cię tak załatwił? – spytał i wskazał na rękę Matta. – Masz szczęście, że żyjesz.

\- Niewątpliwie – zgodził się. – Pewnie skończyłbym gorzej, ale na mnie najwyraźniej nie poluje i zostawił mnie w spokoju, gdy przestałem być dla niego zagrożeniem.

\- Myśleliśmy, że sami sobie z tym facetem poradzimy, ale nie możemy go wytropić – wtrącił się Steve. – Tony przebadał miejsca zbrodni toną swoich zabawek, znalazł nawet DNA tego kolesia, ale nie ma go w bazie danych. Co więcej, Tony zauważył, że białe krwinki, które pozostały w jego krwi, zachowują się dziwnie.

\- Dziwnie?

\- Sam zobacz.

Zdjęcie z miejsca zbrodni w końcu zostało zastąpione obrazem spod mikroskopu. Armia białych krwinek poruszała się chaotycznie i atakowały wszystko, co było choćby najmniejszym zagrożeniem. Gdy podrzucono im porównywalnie dużą ilość bakterii, leukocyty natychmiast się na nie rzuciły i w ułamku sekund było po wszystkim.

\- Przypomina białe krwinki Wolverina, ale jego nie są takie… agresywne – zauważył Peter.  

\- Dlatego chcieliśmy, żebyś się tej sprawie przyjrzał. Poza tym może uda ci się znaleźć tego faceta jeśli wciąż jest w mieście.

\- Kiedy miał kosę z Daredevilem?

\- Wczoraj. Chcesz zobaczyć nagranie? Jeszcze go nie oglądaliśmy.

\- Puszczaj.

\- Wracałem właśnie ze szpiegowania jednej transakcji narkotykowej, gdy usłyszałem odgłosy walki – zaczął opowiadać Matt, gdy hologram wyświetlił obraz z kamery. – Ruszyłem w ich kierunku i natrafiłem na tego kolesia. Postanowiłem go nagrać, by potem podesłać video Avengers.

Wideo przedstawiało ubranego w kostium mężczyznę, który pochylał się nad jakimś innym facetem. Ofiara mordercy miała nóż wbity w ramię i mocno obitą twarz. Siedział bezbronny na ziemi, a gdy tylko spróbował się ruszyć, dostał kopniaka w pierś i ponownie padł na bruk.

Morderca złapał na nóż w ramieniu mężczyzny i pokręcił nim kilka razy nim wyjął go całkowicie i schował. Mówił coś jeszcze do swojej ofiary, przez cały czas trzymając go za brodę i nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku.

\- Mówił o jakimś doktorze Killerbrew i kimś jeszcze. Jakiś Ajax. Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie są. Brzmiał całkiem radośnie, kiedy o nich pytał, ale dało się wyczuć, że jest bardzo zdeterminowany, by ich znaleźć.

Facet w kostiumie w końcu przestał mówić, wyjął z pochwy na plecach swój miecz i jednym sprawnym cięciem pozbawił torturowanego mężczyznę głowy, która jak piłka potoczyła się po chodniku. Mężczyzna podbił ją dla zabawy i wykopał w powietrze, wyraźnie podekscytowany wysokością, na jaką udało mu się ją wybić, nim spadła mu znowu pod nogi.

\- Po tym przedstawieniu postanowiłem zaatakować – wyjaśnił Matt.

Daredevill zeskoczył na ziemię i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej na wprost nieznajomego, który całkowicie nie przejęty chciał go wyminąć. Gdy Matt mu nie pozwolił, uderzając go w pierś swoją laską. Morderca zrozumiał wtedy, że bez walki się nie obejdzie i wyciągnął obie swoje katany, rzucając się bez ostrzeżenia na Matta.

Peter widział już nie raz walczącego Daredevilla. Wiedział, że jego przewaga to słuch, który pozwala mu namierzyć przeciwnika. Tym razem też nie było wyjątków i Matt bez problemu blokował każdy atak przeciwnika, który niestety też nie pozostawał dłużny. Kimkolwiek był ten nowy przestępca, był szybki, zręczny, silny i dobrze wyszkolony. Ani jednak on, ani Daredevill nie mogli zdobyć przewagi w tym pojedynku, dopóki morderca nie wylądował koło koszy na śmieci. Popatrzył na nie przez chwilę po czym celowo walnął w jeden mieczem.

Matt złapał się za uszy i zrobił krok w tył.

\- Wiedział, że jesteś ślepy – wyszeptał zaskoczony. Mało kto to wiedział, bo Daredevill w ogóle nie walczył jak ślepiec.

\- Tak. Narobił hałasu, a gdy ten się skończył, nie słyszałem już tego faceta. Ale on wciąż tam był.

\- Nie słyszałeś jego oddechu?

\- Nie, nie wiem dlaczego.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się wkrótce na nagraniu. Morderca, wciąż robiąc jak najwięcej hałasu, schował jedną katanę i znów sięgnął po nóż, który po chwili wbił sobie prosto w serce.

\- Co do…

\- Co? – zdziwił się Matt.

\- Facet właśnie wbił sobie nóż w serce – odpowiedział zaskoczony Tony. – I nadal żyje!

\- Dlatego nie słyszałem bicia. Bo przestało bić, a on sam wstrzymał oddech.

\- Nawet Wolverine nie byłby w stanie tak stać.

\- Leczenie tego faceta musi być naprawdę dużo lepsze jeśli po wbitym nożu w serce nadal trzymał się na nogach i nie stracił przytomności.

Logan był twardy, ale nawet on nie miał takiej odporności. Wbicie noża w serce może by go nie zabiło, ale na pewno nie byłby w stanie być po tym przytomny.

\- Nóż uniemożliwiał zagojenie serca – zauważył Steve, wskazując na wciąż sterczącą z piersi mężczyzny broń.

Matt na nagraniu był zdezorientowany. Obracał się we wszystkich kierunkach próbując usłyszeć przeciwnika, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zmierza wprost w jego kierunku. Gdy w końcu na niego wpadł, było już za późno. Morderca złapał go za ramię i silnym uderzeniem wybił mu bark, po czym uciekł, posyłając jeszcze buziaka w stronę kamery. Skąd o niej w ogóle wiedział?

\- Mógł cię zabić – zauważył Peter i spojrzał na Matta.

\- Raczej nie chciał tego zrobić. Inaczej już byłbym martwy.

\- Jak sam widzisz, Peter – zaczął Steve – ten facet to na ten moment nasz największy problem. Nie możemy go znaleźć, a on bezkarnie sobie zabija. Co prawda wszyscy zabici są przestępcami, kilku było nawet powiązanych z HYDRĄ, ale to nie usprawiedliwia tych morderstw.

\- Wiemy że nie chcesz z nami pracować, ale jeśli mógłbyś spróbować poszukać tego faceta, bylibyśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni – dodał Tony. – Znasz to miasto z innej perspektywy, może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia od nas.

Zgodził się, ale dlatego że ładnie prosili. Poza tym nie zamierzał pozwolić, by takie rzeczy działy się w jego mieście.

Po wyjściu od Avengers od razu udał się na poszukiwania. Tony miał rację, w przeciwieństwie do nich, mógł niezwykle szybko przeszukać najbardziej ciemne i trudno położone miejsca w Nowym Jorku. Mimo to minął tydzień nim wpadł na kolejny trop. Tym razem to on odnalazł kolejną ofiarę, podziurawioną od kul kobietę. O dziwo nie została ułożona w żaden groteskowy sposób, a krew wciąż była ciepła, podobnie jak ciało. Być może morderca wciąż był w pobliżu.

Czym prędzej wystrzelił sieć i zaczął przeszukiwać okolicę. Szybko natrafił na ślady świeżej krwi, którą dostrzegł pomimo późnej pory dnia. Ruszył dalej tym tropem i wkrótce znalazł tego, kogo szukał. Ten sam mężczyzna co z nagrania Daredevila znęcał się nad kolejną ofiarą. Nie zdążył mu jeszcze nic zrobić, ale wyraźnie zamierzał biorąc pod uwagę to, że miał w ręku katanę, którą właśnie się zamachnął.

Peter od razu zareagował i złapał siecią za miecz, wyrywając go w uścisku mężczyzny.

\- Hmm… - odezwał się morderca, wpatrzony w swoją pustą dłoń. – Dziwne. Wydawało mi się, że miałem go w dłoni.

\- Koniec zabawy – powiedział mu Peter lodując tuż za nim.

\- Dzięki Bogu – odetchnęła z ulgą ofiara mężczyzny. – Pójdę w jakieś bezpieczne…

Facet próbował wstać, ale Peter przykleił go siecią do ściany i zakneblował usta.

\- Nie tak szybko. Tobą się zajmę później – obiecał i podszedł bliżej, czekając na ostrzeżenie od pajęczego zmysłu, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Morderca stał w bezruchu, co było dziwnie przerażające na swój sposób. W końcu jednak się odwrócił, a Peter spojrzał wprost w białe oczy jego maski.

\- Spidey! – zawołał entuzjastycznie. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, eh?!

Ten głos. Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy go usłyszał. Pamiętał go dobrze, nawet po dwóch latach, ale miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyły mu się halucynacje głosowe, ale kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz prawda? Tylko czemu po dwóch latach, kiedy już był pogodzony ze stratą?

\- Wade? – zapytał zszokowany. To nie mógł być on. Wade nie żył, umarł dawno temu.

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju – zapewnił. –Jak ci się podoba mój nowy image? Sam uszyłem strój.

„Wade” zrobił krok w jego stronę, a Peter szybko wykonał dwa w tył. To musiał być jakiś żart. Któryś z przestępców dowiedział się o najemniku i postanowił go tym torturować. Mysterio? Któryś Goblin? A może jeszcze ktoś inny?

\- Ty nie żyjesz – zauważył. Był autentycznie przerażony całą tą sytuacją, chciał uciekać, ale coś go trzymało w miejscu.

\- Nie aktualnie.

„Wade” znów ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się! – zawołał. Jeśli podejdzie bliżej, to pewnie wszystko okaże się halucynacją. Albo zostanie zaatakowany.

\- Okej, Okej. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłonie do góry, pokazując, że nie jest uzbrojony. – Ale Spidey, to naprawdę ja.

\- Nie, nie, nie. To musi być jakiś przekręt. Iluzja, klon czy inna sztuczka.

To niemożliwe, by Wade przeżył te nowotwory, gdziekolwiek by go nie zabrali.  

\- To ja, Spidey – zapewnił. Tym razem gdy zrobił krok w jego stronę, Peter się nie cofnął ani nie zabronił mu pochodzić. – Przysięgam.

Głos był idealny, dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał. Tak bardzo chciał, by to okazało się prawdą, by Wade rzeczywiście żył.

\- Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Wadem, to powiedz coś, co tylko on by wiedział.

Test. Potrzebował testu, by nie oszaleć.  

\- Wiem kto jest pod tą maską. – „Wade” był już tuż przy nim i dotknął krawędzi jego maski, wsadzając pod nią palec, jakby chciał ją zdjąć. Pajęczy zmysł milczał, nie wyczuwając zagrożenie. Serce Petera zaczęło bić szybciej. – Pokazałeś mi swoją twarz, gdy jeszcze leżałem w szpitalu. Przychodziłeś do mnie codziennie. W końcu nawet udało ci się zrobić dla mnie tego zwierzaczka z sieci.

\- Co… Co to było za zwierzę? – spytał łamiącym się głosem. Błagam, niech to będzie prawda, prosił w myślach.

\- Pająk – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

Peter popatrzył na niego zszokowany. Jedynymi osobami, które mogły o tym wiedzieć był on sam, Wade i co najwyżej któraś z pielęgniarek ze szpitala. Ale czy zwykła pielęgniarka bawiłaby się w coś takiego tylko po to, by go zranić z jakiegoś powodu?

Więc to musiała być prawda.

\- Wade?

Wade przytaknął i rozłożył ramiona, a Peter natychmiast w nie wpadł, obejmując drugiego mężczyznę z całej siły.

\- Też tęskniłem, skarbie – wyszeptał najemnik.  

\- Ty żyjesz. To naprawdę ty – zapłakał. Dwa lata. Tyle żył w przekonaniu, że stracił kolejną bliską osobę, a tymczasem stał się cud. – Ale jak?

\- To długa historia.

\- Mam czas.

\- A co z nim?

Peter podszedł do mężczyzny i ogłuszył go, żeby nic nie słyszał. Dopiero wtedy Wade zaczął swoją historię.

Opowiedział o tym, jak odwiedził go jakiś facet proponując udział w programie, który może lub nie wyleczyć go z raka. Nie mając nic do stracenia, zgodził się. Dopiero na miejscu dowiedział się, że ci ludzie wcale nie szukają lekarstwa, a chcą z niego zrobić superżołnierza. Gdy im się to nie udało, oddali go do innej placówki, gdzie przetrzymywano pozostałe nieudane eksperymenty. Tam torturowali go przez długi czas dopóki nie uwolnił się. W jednym nie zawiedli. Dali mu moc, która nie pozwalała mu umrzeć. Chcieli go złamać, Ajax nawet zabić, ale to on złamał ich, jeden po drugim.

\- Przez rok trzymali mnie w tym piekle – powiedział, a Peter przyglądał mu się ze łzami w oczach. – Ból był nawet większy niż ten wywoływany przez nowotwory. Gdy uciekłem, zacząłem polować na tych, którzy mieli choć trochę wspólnego z tym projektem. Nazwałem siebie Deadpool, uszyłem strój i ruszyłem na łowy.

\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś od razu do mnie? – spytał. – Przez cały ten czas myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze mnie pamiętasz – przyznał.

\- Żartujesz? Byłem w tobie zakochany, jak mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć? Gdy zniknąłeś, szukałem cię przez rok. Wiedziałem że coś było nie tak z twoim zniknięciem. Gdybyś do mnie przyszedł…

\- Nie poznałbyś mnie – przerwał mu. – Nie bez powodu noszę maskę, Peter.

\- Jakoś cię jednak poznałem. Tego głosu nie da się zapomnieć – powiedział z uśmiechem i popatrzył na Wade’a smutno. – Możesz zdjąć maskę?

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tylko nie zwymiotuj – ostrzegł i ściągnął maskę.

Peter widział już Wade w złym stanie w szpitalu, ale teraz jego twarz wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, zupełnie jakby ktoś pociął ją całą nożem, a rany zasklepiły się, jedna na drugiej. Zaskoczony wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, ale najemnik odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Jak to się stało?

Chciało mu się płakać na myśl o tym, przez co przechodził Wade cały ten czas. Skrzywdzili go psychicznie i fizycznie, nie traktowali go nawet jak człowieka tylko jakiś chory eksperyment. Nawet najgorszemu wrogowi by czegoś takiego nie życzył.

\- Wyszło na to, że nie tylko ja dostałem umiejętność leczenia ran, ale i moje nowotwory – wyjaśnił. Peter zauważył jak mocno zaciska w dłoni swoją maskę, zapewne chcąc ją z powrotem założyć. – Teraz moje ciało ciągle zwalcza nowotwory, a one się regenerują. Zaatakowały moją skórę i voilà! Przepis na spierdoloną twarz i ciało gotowy.

\- Tak mi przykro, że cię to spotkało – powiedział i tym razem dotknął policzka Wade, choć ten się wzdrygnął. – Nie zasłużyłeś na to.

\- Cóż, teraz już ptakach – stwierdził nonszalancko, ale Peter usłyszał smutek w jego głosie. – Jestem skazany na życie z tą paskudną gębą, a ponieważ nie mogę umrzeć, to pewnie będzie to trwało wiecznie.

\- Wciąż jesteś przystojny, Wade - zapewnił go i zdjął własną maskę. – Nawet z tymi wszystkimi bliznami.

Wade uśmiechnął się, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Wiesz, gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, pewnie bym mu nie uwierzył, ale ty nie umiesz kłamać.    

\- Nawet gdybym umiał, nie okłamałbym cię w takiej sprawie.

Peter nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać i z uśmiechem pocałował Wade, chcąc go dodatkowo zapewnić, że jego wygląd mu nie przeszkadza i zrobi wszystko, by i jemu nie przeszkadzał. Cieszył się że znowu są razem i mogą naprawdę spróbować związku, tym razem nie popędzani przez czas.

Wade objął go mocno i entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Przez te dwa lata musiało mu bardzo brakować czułości drugiej osoby, bo Peter poczuł jego łzy. To tylko sprawiło, że zaczął całować go mocniej, aż im obu zabrakło tchu.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał najemnika.

\- Powiedziałbym, że kontynuował poszukiwania – odpowiedział i spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. – Ale pewnie nie chciałbyś, bym to robił.

 - Stać cię na więcej, Wade – powiedział i pogładził go po policzku. – Nie musisz ich zabijać, nie bądź tacy jak oni. Zaprowadzę cię do Avengers, oni pomogą ci schwytać tych ludzi i postawić przed sądem. Proszę cię, Wade. Nie zabijaj. Nie musisz tego robić.

Wade popatrzył na niego zamyślony. Nie odzywał się długo i Peter zaczynał się martwić, że zaraz zostanie odepchnięty, a najemnik dokończy to co zaczął. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy poczuł dotyk na swojej dłoni.  

\- Okej. Dla ciebie, Spidey.

\- Nie, Wade, zrób to dla siebie, nie dla mnie. Żebyś kiedyś mógł powiedzieć, że byłeś dobrym człowiekiem i nie żałował swoich czynów.

\- Ty żałujesz?

\- Prawdopodobnie już zawsze będę żałować, że pozwoliłem mordercy mojego wuja uciec. Ale nie żałuję tego, kim się stałem przez to wydarzenie. Mogłem wtedy obrać zupełnie inną drogę. Chciałbym, żebyś i ty podążył tą lepszą, choć trudniejszą drogą. Kiedyś chcę przeczytać w gazecie o niezwykłym superbohaterze w czarno-czerwonym kostiumie, który uratował wielu ludzi, bo dostał szansę i umiejętności od losu, by czynić dobro zamiast krzywdzić innych.

Patos wręcz wylewał się z jego słów, ale wierzył w nie. Wierzył też, że Wade będzie w stanie sprostać wyzwaniu. Najgorsze miał już za sobą.

\- O raju, będę sławny – zauważył podekscytowany.

\- Tak, Wade, będziesz – potwierdził ze śmiechem.  

\- To jaka jest najkrótsza droga do Avengers?

\- Wskakuj na plecy. Zabiorę nas tam – zaoferował i założył z powrotem maskę.

\- Jak za dawnych czasów!

Wade stanął na nogi, ale po chwili wgramolił mu się na plecy jak przerośnięta koala.

Ruszyli do wieży, a najemnik wrzeszczał radośnie przez całą drogę. Tym razem nie potrzebował pasów bezpieczeństwa, przez co raz omal nie spadł, ale w ogóle się tym nie zmartwił tylko chciał powtórki. Peterowi udzieliła się jego radość i zaczął wykonywać bardziej ryzykowne manewry. Dawno już nie odczuwał smutku po zniknięciu Wade, ale dopiero teraz poczuł, że naprawdę może oddychać i cieszyć się życiem.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce, gdzie zastali Tony’ego i Steve. Nie zauważyli ich, dopiero FRIDAY poinformowała swojego stwórcę, że ktoś przybył. Obaj odwrócili się w stronę jego i Wade’a, który pomachał im na przywitanie. Byli w szoku, pewnie nie spodziewali się, że przyprowadzi im mordercę chodzącego tak wolno.

\- To jest Deadpool – przedstawił go z uśmiechem Peter, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiania z ich min. – Bardziej znany wam jako Wade Wilson.

Tony był pierwszym, który się otrząsnął. Odkaszlnął całkowicie niedyskretnie i wskazał na Wade’a.

\- Ten gość od nowotworów? – spytał.

\- Auć! – Najemnik złapał się za pierś. – #triggered.

\- Ten sam – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się z dumą do Wade’a. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest cały i zdrowy.

\- Myślałem, że nie żyje.

\- Czasami – sprecyzował Wade.

Tym razem Avengers zgodzili się pomóc. Obiecali że odnajdą dla Wade’a tych, którzy go torturowali i upewnią się, że trafią do więzienia. Peter czuł, że najemnik najchętniej by ich wszystkich pozabijał, dlatego tym bardziej podziwiał go za to, że z tego zrezygnował. Teraz mogli zacząć wszystko od początku.

Wade jednak dostał od losu drugą szansę i zamierzał z niej skorzystać. A Peter zamierzał mu w tym pomóc.


End file.
